Kingdom of Sol
by Section 30
Summary: 2 years after of the events of Hero Gone Rogue Marco learns of a Civil War going on in Mewni and heads there to meet up with an old friend, but he soon realizes that someone else is pulling the strings in the background and an old legion returns to threaten Mewni. Can Marco save Mewni from itself or will Mewni become a Kingdom of Sol Sequel to Hero Gone Rogue
1. Chapter 1: A kingdom's Fall

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Echo Creek, USA

Chapter 1: A kingdom's Fall

The sound of the birds chirping and the wind howling almost made me forget where i was. I got up from my bed and looked around my hut i had built myself out of anything i could get my hands on around these parts of Mewni. I walked to the kitchen expecting to see Tom going through my cabinets looking for junk food, but instead i found myself alone. I decided to make some eggs before i head out to see Mewni's Castle. I haven't seen it in years but i bet it looks something like the version i saw in my vison, it was colorful and full of life. I sat down and ate my eggs while looking out the window, and i noticed it was alot darker than usual, but i pushed the thought aside thinking it was a rainy day or something. I walked outside and transferred my hut into my scissors which was a new trick Tom taught me a couple years ago, after the whole incident i saw star less and started to hang out with tom who would keep tabs on star for me...but i haven't seen him in a bit so i went to Mewni only to find myself like 3 days away from it. I walked through the woods and saw little glimpses of it but nothing huge yet. A loud bang came from afar, it made me curious so i started to run hoping it had nothing to do with the Civil War star talked about. I had walked up the hill to see the Mewni castles...or what was left of it. It was broken and destroyed. i was in complete shock, i guessed the civil war broke out then my mind immediately went to star, i had to see if she was ok. So i snuck past the gates trying not to be seen my the towns folk. I assumed they hadn't forgotten that I'm Mewni's Greatest Traitor. I managed to get on high building to see what the villagers were fussing about. There was a skirmish on the streets between the villagers and the Mewni guards. The guards gave the villagers every chance to stand down but fell on deaf ears. The guards slayed down the villagers with ease, but i could tell they didn't want to they did it out of fear, which is a feeling i started to get the longer i was there...fear. I found an opened vent on the castle walls and i leaped my way over there. I climbed through planning to try to get to stars bed room. It was all dirty and smelled like dead bodies which again made me afraid. I found the throne room and saw someone sitting there but i couldn't make out who it was. The person had long legs and was heavily armored, i could tell it was a girl by the breasts that formed a lump through their coat.

"Fuck it" I said as i kicked the vent open and dropped in front of the throne. I looked up only to see...Mewni. She got up and pulled out my scissors that could form a sword(Which was another trick tom taught me). I stood my ground not afraid but confused as to why she was here and...how.

"Hello Marco or should i say Mewni's Greatest Traitor" She glared at me.

"Where's star?" yelled back hoping to put a little fear in her heart

"Oh the happy go doer? she's dead, killed her along with the rest that opposed my rule". I couldn't believe what i just heard. Star...dead.

"No...she cant be...ILL KILL Y-" I stopped, noticing she was morphing into someone else, it went from star to Eclipsa to moon then finally...to Me. She or i should he started walking towards me smiling. Behind her walked out Star, Moon, Eclipsa, Tom, and Kalex who i haven't seen in a long time. They all started walking towards me smiling holding swords or a wand in their hands. I looked at the Marco in front of me stop and finally morph into...Mewni. I didn't move, i couldn't move as if she had me in trans. She walked up to me.

"Wake up" she whispered before stabbing me in the heart. I couldn't breathe i just layed there waiting to die...

I gasped up breathing for air only to see Janna and Jackie sitting in front of my bed playing Uno. They both looked at me and went back to Uno.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as i got up from bed, i started to get a huge headache after getting up and i began to rub my head.

"First of all we're girls, secondly we agreed we'd go to the movies to watch the new Jack the Ripper movie" Janna said focused on her Uno cards.

"All of us including you Marco" Jackie said looking at me

"i know, i just had another Mewni dream you know how much those mess me up but this one was more...vivid" I walked over to my closet and got my red hoodie and pants to got take a shower.

"Yea like the one when you and star had s-" I covered Janna's mouth as fast as i could glaring at her. She smiled pushing my hand off.

"Ok ok jeez i wasn't gonna say it" Jackie and I glared at her, we both knew she would've said it, she doesn't have a filter like most or some girls do

"Jackie watch her i don't anymore of my stuff being stolen" I said walking to the bathroom, she smiled and nodded at me.

"No i borrow it" Janna said laughing. I closed the door and looked around the bathroom expecting to see star doing her hair or deciding which headband she should were today, but it was empty. I truly never got over star leaving to be honest it always bugged me knowing my best friend is somewhere else possibly in danger. I began to take my clothes off until i heard a noise in what use to be star's room. I walked over and saw Star's mirror ringing. She left it behind incase i ever lost my dimensional phone. It was Tom calling. He had called me last week, but he seemed to be in a hurry at the time. I answered the call and tom appeared on screen but he looked worried.

"Hey tom how's it going"

"Its...good" He said looking down

"So how's star" He didn't answer he only looked at me

"Marco i called to tell to you something" I began to get worried

"Ok what is it?" I asked trying not panic

"Don't tell me something happened to star"

"No marco just listen, as of last week Mewni is in a Civil War" My mind started to race with worry, mostly for star.

"Tom is she ok?" Tom nodded

"Look something else is going on but i haven't been able to figure it out yet i need your help, the only way we can fix this is if we know the problem" He was right, but i didn't know if I'd be welcomed back to Mewni, Especially at a time like this

"I cant promise anything tom, but i'll try" He nodded

"Ill be there in a few get your stuff and pack up, could be a long trip" He hung up the phone and i sat on the ground just thinking what events lead Mewni to a civil war. I started to believe that id never see the perfect Menwi i saw,where the only thing i saw was...peace.

"Hey i heard what happened" I turned to see Jackie and Janna standing at the door.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it, sorry" Jackie sat down next to me

"Its ok, i know she's important to you" I looked at Jackie, she had a reassuring smile. It made me feel like everything is gonna turn out fine. Tom came in through his portal and saw me with Jackie.

"Hate to interrupt your make out session but we gotta go" I got up and threw a few clothes in a bag and headed towards the portal.

"Tell my parents I'm just visiting star for a bit" Jackie nodded and gave me a hug

"Come back safe ok" She said hugging me tight.

"No promises, i'll see you girls soon" Jackie let go and waved good bye as i entered a portal. I found my self in the same position as in my dream, Looking at Mewni but it wasn't destroyed or on fire...yet. Tom looked at me and i looked at Tom.

"How come we cant portal in" I asked hoping he didn't say it was the fritz.

"Its the fritz, been acting up for a long time, this is the closest i can get" I looked at Mewni again hoping to see star on the balcony, but she wasn't there it made sense why. I began to feel as if Mewni would never find peace.

"There's alot of monsters in our path" Tom said looking down. I saw at least 2 dozen in a group around a camp fire.

"A civil war with monsters?" I asked myself

"Nope Mewni's at war with mewmans, Monsters are just trying to use the war as an advantage to gain power".

"Ok Tom lets see if we can save a Fallen kingdom" We both started walking to Mewni not knowing what will be ahead of us or what the outcome will be, all we knew at that moment was that Mewni was in threat of becoming history, another Fallen Kingdom.

 **Hey guys this is just a preview of what to expect when i start pumping out chapters which will be soon. This story I'm actuly gonna take a little bit more seriously than Hero Gone Rogue**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Hope

Kingdom Sol

June 6, 2019

Mewni Castle

Chapter 2: A dangerous Hope

I didn't know what to think at first. I've never heard of a Civil War before, all i know is that its a war against our people and I'm against that its not what dad what've wanted.

"Star!" I heard my name called and i walked over to my mom

"Yes Mom?" She got up from her throne

"You've been in your room all day, you ok sweetie?" she put her hand on my shoulder, i know she meant well but i honestly didn't want to tell her.

"Mom why are we in a Civil War" Her went blank and she walked back to her throne.

"Star, ever since Marco was banned from Mewni the people grew sick of the wars we've caused" she looked down while saying it and made me miss dad even more, he would've always kept high spirits around the castle during the worst of times and that's something that we need right now.

"Mom what do we do?" She got up and walked to the balcony.

"For now we defend ourselves, stay in the castle and never leave" Mom's voice was strict, i knew she meant what she said with every ounce of her blood, but i knew she was talking about me.

"And you?"

"I have work to do" she started walking to her room and looked at me before entering.

"Please star listen to me, i don't want to lose you too" She closed the door and i was alone. I looked up and saw a picture of me and dad smiling holding a head of a scarch. Somedays i woke up and just couldn't believe he is really gone, i like to think he's still alive just in a different form or a new born baby or maybe...just maybe he some how lived, but at the back of my head i knew he was gone i just couldn't accept. I walked over to my and just sat there. I thought of calling Marco but i hadn't called him in a while and I'm sure he was doing other things now that summer started. I grew aggravated over time, i couldn't just sit and let this war go on like its nothing. I walked over to the balcony and looked over Mewni. It was a shadow of its former state. Everything just fell apart after the whole Marco and Eclipsa incident. I had thought once it was over it would go back to normal. I heard fighting and screams from the streets and i couldn't bare the sound of it. I walked away and just explored the castle since i don't have Magic training today. I saw Rhombulus walk out of his crystal room at the end of the hall.

"Hey Romby whatcha doin" He locked the door and walked down the hall

"Just doing my daily room check since Omni is out doing his work and I'm the last council member" I started walking with him

"Yeah I'm sorry, i know Heckapoo was like a mom to you" He stopped and looked down and grabbed Heckapoo's scissors from his pocket.

"Yeah, sadly the butterfly temple sunk now she's gone forever" I glared at him

"When did that happen?"

"Right after your friend defeated Eclipsa" No one ever told me the temple sank so i was naturally confused as to how.

"I guess" But i was curious about one thing

"But if Marco killed Eclipsa how come mom never found her body" Rhombulus looked down and turn his head at me.

"Because Marco didn't kill her, he defeated her"

"What do you mean?" I was confused as to what he meant when he said "he didn't kill he defeated her".

"Moon is gonna kill me for this" I glared at him

"For what?" He looked at the door

"Follow me" He lead me to the room and he open the door and there she was, incased in crystal in the same position in the same place.

"Sh-she's alive!?" I couldn't move i just felt a rush of fear fill my body head to toe. I kept looking at her and anger filled my body, she killed my dad, corrupted Marco and got him banned from Mewni, most importantly she ruined my family. I gripped my wand and walked toward her and decided to finish her off once and for all. Rhombulus grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"I understand anger and fear are overwhelming you right now but if you try to kill her you'll only break the crystal and free her again" I wanted to kill her out of anger and fear, but i realized the carnage she'd cause if she got out. I put my wand down and took deep breaths. Rhombulus let go and lead me out of the room.

"Sorry Romby i didn't know what came over me"

"Its ok star just go get some rest" I nodded and started walking to my room. I started getting more worried knowing that Eclipsa is still at large. I entered my room and decided to call Janna. I called her a couple days ago to check up on Marco and just talk. I always got scared when i though of calling Marco, no matter how many times Janna told me how much missed me and loves me, it just always made me afraid. I called up Janna and she picked faster than i expected.

"Hey star how are things in Mewni?" She said smiling

"Good how's summer going"

"it was gonna be fun until Marco bailed on me and Jackie for tom" I wasn't surprised tom told me how much they hung out and became almost brothers because of how close they were now.

"HAHA were did they go"

"I don't know, they never tell us where they go" I wanted to ask is she could come over, but i knew that wouldn't be right especially with all that's going on

"Yeah Marco was always big on secrets" Janna's smile disappeared and that's when i knew something was up.

"He's changed alot since he left Mewni, he's mostly depressed when me Janna or tom aren't around, he doesn't talk to anyone and sometimes he just goes missing for hours with telling anyone where he went" She never told him but she cares alot about Marco almost as much as me. Hearing her say this must mean he's really messed up.

"I'm sorry I'm not there Janna but i got my work cut out for me too"

"I know tom told us Mewni's going through a Civil War" Tom can never keep his mouth shut huh

"Don't tell me Marco knows!" Janna only gave me a sly brow look

"Who do think he told first" When i heard that i agreed to never tell tom diddly squat again

"How'd he take it" Janna shrugged

"I don't know wasn't there but Jackie knows"

"I don't want to talk to her, we didn't exactly leave on good terms after my mom banned marco from Mewni"

"Yeah now she's the only one he'll talk to after having his Mewni dreams" I became intrigued when she said Mewni dreams.

"A what dream"

"A Mewni dream, you know when he has a nightmare but it has to do with Mewni" I gasped

"He still has those?!" Janna nodded. I thought he got over those but i guess not

"Janna banana, i gotta go i'll call you tonight bye!" I waved as i hung up. I walked over to my bed and plopped down not knowing what to do. I started to get a call from tom and i quickly answered

"Tom! I'm never telling anything ever again"

"Ow star my ear" Tom groaned

"Good that's what you get for telling Marco about Mewni"

"i couldn't just not have told him star"

"Ugh where his he now"

"Right here" I heard his voice. I couldn't believe it...it was Marco. He appeared on the screen and smiled at me, he looked exactly the way i last saw him just taller

"MARCO! you have no idea how happy i am to see you" He smiled and laughed

"Star I'm so happy you're safe"

"Marco where are y-" I was cut off by an explosion from the phone. Marco and Tom looked at each other, then the phone dropped and showed Marco and Tom fighting monsters

"Where are you guys" Tom accidently kicked the phone sending it back a few feet. And in the background of the fighting...was the Mewni castle. The phone shut of and i lost connection.

"No no no no NO!" I yelled trying to call them back but failed. I plopped down on my bed a shocked at what i just saw. Mt mom busted through the door in her battle armor

"What happened star!?" I turned my head to her

"Mom... Marco is on Mewni" She was silent until she walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder

"Ill bring him here, but you have to stay" I wanted to go but she seemed pretty serious so i didn't ask.

"I don't agree with his action, but if he's willing to come here at time like this, the best i can do is bring him here" I smiled

"But when i get back me and him are gonna have a talk" She said with a threating voice. She left the room leaving me to my thoughts. My mom didn't hate Marco, she just hates his decisions. But maybe he can help us deal with this, then i thought about it. Maybe Mewni's Greatest Traitor could be there only hope and just thinking about it gave me...hope.

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy it. I might be making a poll on whether i should make a prequel based on the Red Suns so if you see it please vote so i know whether to start planning or not**

 **till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life in Fire

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Outskirts of Mewni

Chapter 3: Life in Fire

I gripped my sword as i plunged it as far as i could into the monster in front of me. He kept on trying to pull it out but i grew angry it didnt just die already. So i kicked it in which finally killed him. I pulled it out and fell back on the ground while tom walked up to me.

"You did pretty good dude" I nodded. After killing so many monsters i would usually feel bad, but i don't and that's what got me more worried than all the scratch's i have from the fight. Janna told me I've become more aggressive and more uncaring over the years which could explain why i don't feel remorse but the question i keep asking myself is 'Why?'

"You ok dude?" I got up and dusted my self off. I changed my sword back to my dimensional scissors.

"Yeah I'm fine tom, we should get going" He nodded and we began walking towards Mewni. I couldn't take my eyes off of the Mewni Castle, what was once a symbol of protection and hope is now the symbol for hate and fear. We were still hours away from Mewni and i had decided we might have to set up camp and continue tomorrow. I just hoped we would get there in time before anything bad happens to star.

"So what are you gonna do ounce we get there" Tom asked as i looked at him

"I don't know, I'm gonna figure out a way to end this war before it gets serious" Tom stopped walking and looked at me

"Are you doing this just for star?" I glared at tom

"Where did that question come from" I can tell tom was serious by the glare he gave me

"Marco just answer me" I wanted to say I'm doing this for all of Mewni but id be lying. Ever since i was banned i didn't love Mewni like i used to, the people didn't care to hear both sides of story, all they know is that Eclipsa returned and i was on her side and that was the last straw for me and my connection with Mewni and its people. Sometimes i wished it was different but they didn't give me a chance.

"I'm gonna be honest I'm doing this for star, Mewni could fall and all id be worry about is if Star is ok or not" Tom smiled which made me confused

"I don't blame you marco, mewmans can be really judgmental" He said snickering. I didn't find it funny only concerning and i think Tom knew it

"Ahem...any who its getting dark we should set up camp here" I nodded and we made a little Camp with a campfire in the middle. Tom also put a protective dome around so nothing could get in or out because i do sleep walk. Tom and i were exhausted so we hit the bed or sleeping bags. Tom looked over at me.

"Hey Marco you know i got your back...right" This question confused me more than the star one and it began to concern me

"Of course tom, i got your back too"

"Ok just asking" I got up and looked at him

"Tom is everything alright man, you've been asking some weird questions lately" He looked at me and layed back down

"Nothing just thinking alot today that's all, we should get some sleep" I shrugged my shoulders and layed back down. The air was cool and there was just the perfect amount of wind and warmth from my blanket so i was out fast.

I heard noise coming from nearby and it woke me up. It sounded like humming. I got up and looked at the camp fire and saw a figure sitting on a log roasting a hotdog on the fire. I wasn't afraid but curious, i knew it wasn't tom because i saw him sleeping on the other side of our camp. I walked over and sat down next to the figure trying to see who it was but it was to dark and it had a cloak on. I wanted to ask it who he was and it wants but it was like an outside force was preventing to do it as if it was controlling my actions and thoughts. It gave me a stick with a hotdog on it, i began to roast it while looking at the fire. the figure stopped humming and was lost in the fire's glaze

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked at the figure then back at the fire.

"Yeah it is" It was quite for a bit until he put his stick down.

"What brings you back to Mewni Marco Diaz" I couldn't ask how it knew i had been here before, i could only answer back

"Here for a friend" It took its mask off to reveal a man, but i couldn't see his face...not yet.

"I had friends once but they're all gone now, I'm all that's left" He said breaking the stick in half, i looked at him frightened.

"I've mad some bad choices with good people" He said rubbing his chin. He then looked at me

"I'm not evil, I'm just different than the rest of these mewmans" I didn't speak, i only listened. its voice sounded familiar but it couldn't quite put my finger on it

"They don't know what's its like to be in peace, all they know is war and corruption" He got up but kept his eyes on the fire

"These mewmans don't fight with purpose, unlike fire...it burns with a purpose" I started looking at the fire

"Its peaceful, beautiful and powerful, it has no limits and can create beauty...or destroy it" He gripped his fist

"You are destined for great things Marco Diaz" He said looking at me in just the right lighting to where i can see his face

"Kalex..." He picked up the stick and sat back down then nodded at me. I couldn't believe it, i knew it was a dream but this meant something huge but i was only focused on listening to him as if he was my teacher

"This is our home Marco and they're destroying" I only listened and kept my mouth shut

"All i ever wanted is peace and for Senaz to return to her former beauty" He got up again and walked to edge of the camp

"A war is coming Marco, i need you to be ready for anything...you're more important to Mewni's survival than you know" I walked to him

"You mean Queen Mewni or This Mewni" he looked at me

"Both" The world started to shack and he started to Morph into different people. Then it stopped on me in the Red Sun armor

"Ill see you soon Marco...be safe" He disappeared while the world broke around me.

I woke up and saw tom up and putting the fire out. The sun wasn't up yet so i assumed it was early

"You had a bad dream, i heard you saying Kalex and whole bunch of other names" I got up and rubbed my eyes while he sat next to me.

"Yeah, i rather not talk about" He nodded and we both collected our stuff and began walking towards Mewni again, until we saw an explosion in front of us. I looked up and saw...Moon in the sky in her Butterfly form, she landed down

"Marco...Tom" She said with a menacing voice

"Queen Moon we came to check on star" Tom said glad to see her

"i know why you're here" Then she looked at me

"But why are YOU here" I walked up to her

"You can ban me, you can have a bounty on my head for all i care but you'll never keep me away from star and i don't care how much you hate me for my decisions" Her emotion didn't change

"And right now i think you need all the help you can get...Moon" Me and her glared each other down for what felt like hours. She finally turn around

"We'll speak later Marco, both of you get on my back" Me and tom didn't hesitate. She flew up and headed to Mewni. I was able to see all of Mewni from here, all of its destruction. I noticed fire in the distance behind us, it was engulfing the woods. I looked at it and thought about how much destruction its causing. I took a step back in my mind and saw its beauty as well, it reminded me of the Red Suns and how much they saw fire as beautiful and powerful. And that moment i saw the beauty of it, the concept of it. When there is fire there is death and destruction...but there is also life and new beginning for all in its power. I shook my head trying to lose those thoughts and focused on the situation at hand...no matter how much the fire called to me.

 **Thanks for reading guys and i hope you like it, i tried a different form of writing than my usual and focused on the symbols of fire and how it could affect the story rather than just focus on the plot**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Mewni castle

Chapter 4: The Agreement

We finally arrived at Mewni after like 30 minutes of tom and Moon arguing over how to handle the civil war. Tom suggested in going all out War, but Moon wanted to do it the peaceful way and hear the people out. I honestly didn't give a damn, all i wanted was to see star and make sure she's ok. Moon dropped us off in the throne room before turning back into her mewman form.

"Go check on star tom, Marco come with me we need to talk" Moon looked at me and signaled me to follow her. I walked behind her as she led me to her meeting room. We entered the room and locked the door so no one could get in. I sat down on the opposite side of the table of where Moon was siting.

"So..what did you want to talk about" I said crossing my arms. Moon glared at me as if i was supposed to know what she wanted to talk about

"I need to know whether you're on our side...or there's" I glared at her

"Ill choose whatever damn side i want, remember you gave me the title as Mewni's Greatest Traitor" she stood up visibly angry

"So you're not on our side" I shook my head

"I'm not here to fight your war...not again, I'm here to check on star" Moon glared at me this time her eyes were staring into my soul.

"You didn't fight our war, you WERE the war" I felt a burning sensation of rage fill me.

"I was DEFENDING Mewni from you and your family, i mean i Killed Eclipsa for FUCKS sake" Moon only gripped her hand

"No you didn't SHE STILL ALIVE YOU IDIOT" i didn't focus on the fact that Eclipsa was somewhat still alive,I wasn't in control of myself anymore, i felt hate over take me. I pulled out my dimensional scissors and they formed into a sword.

"Call me an idiot one...more...time" Moon only stood there shocked and staring at me

"M-Marco...your eyes their...black" I didn't know what to say. I ran to a mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were jet black, they slowly turned back to normal as my anger faded.

"I'm sorry Queen Moon, I didn't mean to burst out like that" She walked next to me and hugged me. I was shocked, i didn't know what to do so i hugged back. I heard sniffling and she began to cry.

"Marco i don't know what to do without river, i don't know how long i can do this until i break and the only reason i haven't yet is because...i don't want star to see me that way" I hugged her tighter, here i was angry at her without remembering about River's death

"Moon if it comes to it i'll fight for star, so that she wont have to see you that way" Moon walked towards the door and opened it.

"Star's in her room if you want to see her, thanks for the talk but i think Eclipsa did something to you which would explain your black eyes, Ill look into it later"

"What about the war" She looked at her purple arms

"I don't know, but if it comes to it ill put it down for good"

"We...will put it down, but Moon don't tell star this happened i don't want her to worry" She nodded and walked away. I collapsed down to the ground and looked at my hands and saw my veins turn..

"Purple...No..." I ran to cabinet and grabbed gloves for my hands so star wouldn't see it. I just sat there for what felt like days looking at my arms. All my veins were purple and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what it meant but i knew it wasn't good. I heard running towards across the door, and looked up from my arms and put my sleeve down,

"Marco you here" I knew that voice...a voice that i missed with every atom in my heart. I stood up and saw her.

"Star..." I couldn't help but tear up. She looked at me and walked closer. I began to cry a little bit.

"Oh my god MARCO!" She ran towards me embracing me as i did her. We began crying in each other's arms. I pulled back and kissed her on her forehead

"Star i missed you SO much" Star cupped my checks and began crying again

"Me too Marco...you have no idea" We embraced again and didn't let go. I felt at peace for once in a long time, its like whenever I'm with her i feel at peace like nothing bad can happen. She just made me...happy. She pulled back kissed me and stood that way for awhile not knowing whether this could be or last time doing this or not.

"I still cant believe after all this time..i never thought I'd see you again" Star smiled at me making me just want to kiss her again.

"I'm never leaving again star" I hugged her

"Never?"

"Never"

Tom walked in on us and began clapping.

"You two are making so much noise" I glared at tom

"Chill man just messing with you, Queen Moon wants to see us...ALL OF US" He said laughing while walking away. I looked at star who still had her head buried in my chest. I put my chin on her head not wanting to move.

"You ready princess" She mumbled something but i didn't know what she said

"Star?" She looked at me smiling making my heart skip a beat

"I guess" She backed up

"We can finish after ok?" I teased. She laughed and punched me on the arm. We walked to Mewni shoulder to shoulder never moving apart like we were glued together. We found Moon and Tom talking. I looked around and found Lesa sitting on the couch cleaning her sword and Rhombulus fixing some magic orb.

"Lesa stayed huh?" Star nodded and we walked over to Moon. She looked up at us.

"I only need you for a minute but we need to get some things cleared up" She looked at me

"I still have some hate in my heart for you marco after my husbands death, i know you meant well which is why I'm willing to try to accept you again but it will take time" I nodded

"But i need to know if your with us in this war even if you don't care for Mewni anymore" Star looked at me worried of what my response may be, Tom and Moon looked at me awaiting my answer.

"I'm only doing this for star. I will help you fight this war, only if you unban me from Mewni" Moon nodded and we shook hands.

"The more the merrier" Lesa said sitting up and walking towards me. I looked at her grinning

"Good to see you too Lesa"

"Marco i need to ask you something" Star walked in front of me

"Ask him what exactly" Lesa smiled at star

"Nothing serious princess, plus he's not my type" I heard tom snicker in the background

"Lets meet up tomorrow, i have some catching up to do today" Lesa looked at me and star, she nodded and walked away.

"Star what was that about?" Star looked at me

"Sorry hehe" Star put he guard down

"Meet me in my room later ok, i kinda wanna ask you something just not here"

"Sure star i'll meet you there in a bit K?" Star smiled and hugged me and walked to her room. I walked to a window that showed all of Mewni in its former glory now destroyed by war and...Fire. I kept looking at Mewni and wondering how it went downhill so fast. I looked at my hands still riddled with purple veins, i thought of star.

"How am i gonna tell her"

"More importantly how is she going to react" I looked around trying to figure out who i just heard until i remembered the voice. A voice that can only ne associated with fear. Eclipsa. I tried to forget her voice, but it kept play like a broken record...over and over and over again.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like it**

 **Till next time section 30 out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunited Legion

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2017

Mewni Castle

Chapter 5: Reunited Legion

I entered my room and paced back and fourth not believing that Marco is actually back. Never thought i would see him again to be honest but I'm over the moon that he's finally here. I went into my closet and changed from my dress into something more 'casual' as Marco would call it. I walked out expecting to see Marco sitting on my bed already...but no Marco. I didn't want to go out and rush him so i stayed in my room and looked at my wand for a bit. Someone knocked on my door

"Can i come in?" Hearing Marco's voice i opened the door and let him in. He walked in and sat on his bed. I noticed that he was wearing gloves on his hands, it wasn't cold in here so i wondered why he had them on but i pushed the thought aside.

"You huh...wanted to talk to me" I walked over and sat next to him.

"So you're gonna help us fight this?" He nodded but didn't say anything which concerned me

"You ok Marco?" He looked at me and smile

"Yeah..I'm just happy to see you" I could tell by the sound of his voice that's not why he was quite

"Marco you cant fool me" I gave him a sly brow and he sighed

"Star I've been through alot ever since i was banned here, now that I'm back i don't really know how to react" I rested my head on his shoulders as he rubbed my hair.

"Its ok Marco, my mom knows you didn't kill my Dad" I began to well up with tears and marco hugged me

"I'm so sorry star, i never wanted anybody to get hurt" He looked at his hand

"Even Heckapoo" I hugged him tighter never wanting to let go. He put his check on my head.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I looked up at him

"You know we don't have electricity here right" he smiled and pulled out his laptop from his bag with 3 different Macky Han movies.

"AWW YES PUT IT IN PUT IT IN!" He smiled and put in the movie and we began watching it, while laying down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest while he rubbed my hair as we watched the movie. I wasn't a huge fan of those type of a movies but i didn't care what we watched i just wanted to spend time with...my best friend?. I thought about if we were ever gonna date and are we now, i mean we've treated each other like couples, but i thought...are we a couple. I looked at Marco as he watched the movie.

"Hey Marco"

"Mhm star?"

"Are we a couple or just friends" I saw his face change fast from relax to nervous

"Huh do you want to be a couple, cause if you do I'm totally cool with that but if not I'm ok with that too i just don't want to ruin our friendship-" I kissed Marco hopefully answering his question. He looked at me and smiled.

"That answer you?" He nodded and kissed me back.

"Yes it does" We layed back down and watched the movie until he fell asleep. My mom opened the door.

"Star we need to...oh" She looked at me and Marco watching a movie.

"Sorry mom i was just-"

"Its ok star don't worry you two look...cute together" I blushed from her comment

"Thanks" She smiled at me

"Well we will be giving a speech to the people tomorrow addressing recent events, so i need you two up early"

"Sure mom ill wake him up tomorrow" She walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my princess"

"Goodnight Mom" She smiled and walked away closing the door. At that moment i felt as if i had everything, a loving parent, great friends and Marco. I was more happy than I'd been for a long time. I layed my head back on his chest and fell asleep at peace...something i haven't been able to do in a long time.

The next morning i woke up and looked at Marco who was still out cold. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him assuming he'd probably be out more for a little while. I got up trying not to make to much noise and began to clean my room before mom walked in and lectured me about how easy it is to keep your room clean even though she knew i wasn't the clean type. I walked out of my room after cleaning and looked for mom around the castle. I found her siting down in the meeting room with Lesa and Romby. 'Guess tom isn't up yet' I though to myself as i sat down at the table.

"Good morning star how did you sleep"

"Like I've never sleep before, its the first time I've slept a full night" Mom looked at me confused

"You and Marco didn't...do anything..right?" I was shocked she even asked that question.

"What no mom we just had a little movie night" I said glaring at her

"Just making sure star, you cant get mad at me for worrying"

"Marco isn't like that mom" She nodded and hugged me

"I know star" She sat back down

"Go wake up Tom and Marco" I nodded and got up

"Uhh where is tom anyway?" Mom looked at me as if i just said something stupid

"Take a wild guess" I laughed and walked out of the room and let Lesa and Mom talk about "Grown up stuff". Tom was sleeping on the throne, something he always used to do when he would stay over we got used to it after awhile. I walked to him on the throne and punched him in the arm

"OWW...star why did you-" I only glared at him and he knew what it meant

"Ugh i'll be in the meeting room in a minute" He said rubbing his arm. I walked to my room to wake up marco, i opened the door to my surprise he's already up.

"Oh Marco you're up already" Something about him bothered me though. I looked closely and saw that his eyes weren't the dark brown i loved, it was purple. I wiped my eyes and looked again and they were back to normal

"Marco you ok?" He looked at me

"Oh hey star sorry i was still waking up" He walked up and hugged me.

"Sweet dreams?" He asked

"Yeap..all about you" He smiled and kissed my head

"Time to get the day started hopefully this speech can calm the people down"

"Yeah me too, I'm sure it'll be fine" We both walked to the meeting room and saw everyone there. We sat down and mom looked at Marco

"Morning Marco"

"Morning Moon" I looked at the both wondering what that was all about, i guess they still have bad blood.

"So in a few we're all gonna be heading down to the front of the castle and Moon and star will address the people and there concerns" Lesa said looking at all of us.

"Now because you're known as the Traitor of Mewni Marco you're gonna have to wear a mask" Marco looked up at Lesa...i could tell he was mad

"No..they'll see my face and know that I'm not what they think i am" Lesa glared at Marco

"Your choice then" Lesa looked at mom

"Sound good Moon" Mom was looking at Marco when Lesa asked her

"Yes that is it" We stood up and walked to the front of the castle. While walking i looked at Marco who had a straight face on...he looked so cute.

"Marco are you sure you'll be ok out there" He looked at me and smiled

"Yeah ill be fine plus if anything happens we can always run inside right?"

"Ok just a warning they like to throw sand when their mad" Me and laughed as we walked outside to see 100s of people waiting for there queen. Mom and i walked up to stand and began to speak.

"I know you're sick of the wars, the destruction, the death, but so are we and fighting us isn't going to help...let us join forces again to make Mewni a safe place for our children and a place of peace...a heaven". Everyone looked at each other in the crowds and began to agree with her words. They didn't see marco cause he was standing in the back with his hoodie on.

"Let us become a one nation, one Kingdom, We are all Mewman lets fight for something good, something that will benefit ALL of us" The crowd was now roaring and cheering, i didn't believe that they were happy with her words. I thought maybe there wasn't going to be a civil war after all.

"As citizens of Mewni let us-" Lesa ran past me

"MOON WATCH OUT!" Lesa jumped and caught an arrow headed to mom.

"Mom!?" I ran to her while Marco pulled out his sword

"Mom you ok" She nodded and looked at Lesa. The citizens were running around scared for their lives...who could blame them.

"Thank you Lesa" Lesa didn't look up, she only looked at the arrow she caught.

"Oh my god..." Marco ran up to her and looked at the arrow

"MOON GET STAR OUT OF HERE NOW!" Marco looked at the road and saw a knight...with a Red Sun on its Chest Plate.

"MOON GO!" Marco and Lesa went into there battle stance but the knight disappeared into the crowd. We all ran inside and told the guards to calm everyone down.

'Marco what's going on" He looked at Lesa and walked towards me

"Star you wouldn't understand, but incase you do...That knight was a Red Sun" The room went silent. I knew who they were, Lesa used to tell me stories of how strong and fast there group was. But Marco knew the story almost as well as Lesa. Mom though was more shocked than i was

"The Knights of Mewni?" Lesa nodded at Mom. She sat down and rubbed her head still in shock of what or who she just saw

"Lesa was that Alex or O'Ryan or...Kalex" Lesa looked down at the floor

"I...don't know only we can put that armor on so one of them is alive...but how". Marco looked at Mom

"I need to talk to Eclipsa...Now" Moon looked at Marco and I

"She already knows Queen" Romby said

"Ill uncrystal her head just give me time" Marco sat next to Mom and started to rub his eyes

"Marco what are going to do they're a HUGE threat" Marco looked at Mom

"I don't know but i do know...that the Red Suns have returned..."

 **Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed. Things are gonna get alot more interesting from now on now that we know of the RED SUNS RETURN!. It was a joy to write this chapter. Shout out to crysky for reading over the chapter before release much appreciated**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgotten Knights

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni Castle

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Knights

"I don't know but i do know...that the Red Suns have returned..." I couldn't believe what i had just said..neither could Lesa. I could tell from looking at her eyes she was in complete disarray, i mean i would too if i were in her position. I was simply waiting for Rhombulus to give the green so i could ask Eclipsa a few questions. Star on the other hand was confused on what was going, i just didn't want her to get caught into this. What seemed like a short skirmish between a Kingdom and its people could be the start of something bigger...and that thought freighted me.

"Marco answer me!" I looked at star completely lost has to what she said

"I'm sorry star what happened" She glared at me

"Why are you going to talk to Eclipsa" I got up and walked in front of her

"Star its a long story...me and Lesa just need to ask her a couple questions" Star crossed her arms and pouted

"IF your going I'm going" Moon grabbed star's arm

"No your are not"

"Mom i have to what if something happens"

"Exactly what if something happens to you star, you're not going star; Lesa and Marco can handle this" Rhombulus walked back

"She's ready" I nodded at Lesa and we walked to Eclipsa in his Crystal Room. I walked in and saw here front stage center, she glared at me and Lesa as we walked closer

"Well hello Marco, good to see you again" She said as i glared back at her. All the destruction, death she caused and all she said was..hello i couldn't let my anger get the best of me so i tried my best to relax.

"I came here to ask you about the-"

"Red Suns i know" I didn't know how she knew but she did and it confused me

"How did you know"

"Everything you know; i know...I'm a part of you Marco" She smiled at me, at the moment it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was finding out how the Red Suns are still active.

"Red Suns...how are they here...how are they ALIVE!?" Lesa yelled

"So angry...well it makes since being the last of your group..."

"I _was_ the last of my group...now answer" Eclipsa's smile faded and she focused on Lesa

"I know nothing, that's something you're going to have to ask Mewni" Lesa gripped her hands and walked closer to Eclipsa

"SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!" I don't know what came over me but i walked up to her and grabbed her arm

"ENOUGH! If she says she's alive we have to find her!" Lesa pulled away and glared at me

"I never said she was alive but then again i know as much as you" Eclipsa stared at me making me uncomfortable

"We need to find them" Lesa looked at me and i could tell she wanted me to go with her

"Do you know where they might be" I turned to Eclipsa; she looked at both of us

"Maybe the Butterfly Temple or the Nebula's Well" Just hearing that name got me mad.

"But i thought the Butterfly Temple sank?" Eclipsa shook her head

"If so then explain the Knights returning...their armor was in the temple" I looked at Lesa

"We need to check there first"

"Agreed" I turned to see star walking in

"Looks like you're going to need some back up" I shook my head and walked to her

"No star its dangerous i don't want you getting hurt...or worse"

"Marco i can handle myself"

"Star i don't care...you're staying here, moon needs you more now than ever" I knew star would argue to death but if it regards her safety...so would I

"Marco i cant just let you go by yourself"

"He wont I'm going with him" She turned to see Tom walking in the room

"Me too, this is my fight...i know the Red Suns better than anyone" Lesa said walking up to me, star looked at me

"Just...be safe; I love you Marco" She hugged me and i hugged back

"I love you too star" I turned to Eclipsa who was just staring at me the whole time

"Ill see you soon...Eclipsa"

"Likewise" Rhombulus crystalized her again and we all walked out of the room to tell Moon of our mission. It took a little bit of explaining to do but once i was able to explain our mission she agreed.

"Seems you have everything planed" I nodded at moon. She turned to star

"Star you and Rhombulus will head down to the Nebula's Well" Star and Rhombulus were shocked by her order...but so was i

"Moon star could get hurt"

"I know Marco but i cant leave this castle i have to manage this Civil war so i trust star can do a simple check and head back here" Star looked at me and was making the face she makes when she wants to ask you something, frankly i already knew what it was

"No star you're going with Rhombulus" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Fine but be carful Marco"

"I know star...you too" I walked to the back of the castle with Tom and Lesa to began our mission.

"Listen Marco, i know you saw Kalex's memories and all but i know them more than anyone...let me lead this mission"

"That's what i intended i knew this would be personal to you" She smiled and we got on our horse

"We better hope they're not against us" Tom looked at Lesa

"After the assassination attempt...i think they're at least against us" Lesa looked down

"Lord help us all" She rode off with us following her, heading to the Butterfly Temple...or what was left of it

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Temple

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Butterfly Temple

Chapter 7: Lost Temple

It was dark and cold, i couldn't tell whether we were close to the Temple or if we were still hours away. I looked at tom who was half asleep but some how was able to ride his horse. I then looked at Lesa who was looking forward and had been since we left the castle. I don't blame her though, this mission means alot to her.

"How long until we're there" I asked hoping it wouldn't take to long

"About three to five minutes..." I turned my head and focused on what was in front of me. I could only think of the possible wars and deaths that can occur if the knights succeed in whatever they're doing. Then i thought about what Kalex had told me...about fire being a hidden beauty. I don't know why it bothered me...but it did. About five minutes went by and we arrived at the Butterfly Temple. I got off my horse and pulled tom off of his, he fell to the ground and looked up

"Wha-what happened"

We're here...The temple" Lesa said walking to the lake

"Or what's left of it" I said following her. She walked up to the shore to see half the temple under water and huge crakes and gapes on it. No one said or mentioned what happened and how it sunk so i was staring at it no knowing how it happened...but a part pf me didn't want to know.

"Tom can you...some how lift the temple up" He looked at me in disbelief

"Marco I'm not a Jedi...but sure i guess"

"How long do you think you could hold it" Lesa asked

"I don't know...how long do you guys need" I looked at Lesa who was unsure of an answer

"We'll just tell you when to drop it" Tom nodded while me and Lesa walked up to the shore ready to walk in and investigate. Tom called upon the underworld and its power and pulled the temple up, the view was amazing...the fire and how it held it up...the way it just circled and orbited the temple walls was astonishing as if the view didn't pull me in enough the sound the fire made as it pulled it up was as if it was a threat lingering in the shadows...like it held a deeper darker meaning behind its beauty. I stood there looking at the fire, i couldn't move.

"Marco what are you doing...i cant keep this temple up for a long time" I looked at tom who was telling me to go inside. Lesa was already walking in; i followed her inside. It was dark and wet, we kept walking in trying to find a way to the Red Suns floor which was beneath us. Lesa found a tube that lead to the Red Sun's floor signaled by a Red Sun. We jumped in, once we hit the bottom i realized the room was lit by torches that someone had just put up.

"Someone's here" Lesa said grabbing her sword. I looked around and saw no one, but i did notice something else that frightened me even more

"Lesa look...the knight armors are gone" She looked over at where the knight armor stands would be...but they were gone.

"I guess they are back" Lesa didn't say anything only looking at where the knight armor would be. I felt the temple shake and began to descend

"Lesa we need to go NOW!" I grabbed her arm and led her to the tube.

"We cant get up there in time" I looked at Lesa and she grabbed her swords and stabbed the wall cracking it

"Hold your breathe" She said before pulling the sword out. The water burst through the walls giving us a chance to swim to the surface. We grabbed the floating stones and pulled up from the ice cold water. I turned back and saw that temple was still there and looked higher than before. i turned my head to Lesa who was looking forward and getting up fast

"What Lesa" I turned toward tom who was fighting...the Red Suns. I ran over and pulled out om sword ready to fight, but i we were out numbered by the Red Suns and the Mewmans who wanted to end the Butterfly linage. I looked at Lesa who still was looking at a knight. The knight walked toward us and chained us together; they had two soldiers put spears at my back incase i fought back.

"Keep your eyes on the boy" He said pointing to me. Lesa walked up to him but was pulled back by the other 2 knights.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lesa was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to grab the main knight.

"Why are you DOING THIS" the knight waved off the other 2 knights and approached her.

"Because this land... _belongs to US!"_ The main knight hit her over the head knocking her out cold, they did the same to tom. I could only stand there holding my sword before i felt a sharp pain on the back of my head; i fell over. I only heard a few things before i blacked out.

"Let the flames take over...become what you've been avoiding...Become what you must...your fate is already decided...Sol"

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for being gone for so long i was occupied with school and a couple new games came out that i wanted to try out so i was pretty busy, I've been getting a lot of questions regarding Kingdom of Sol and its direction; and all i have to say is i already have the ending set up and the story done all i need to do is just write it out, I was also asked about ANOTHER sequel to this story and again all i have to say is a sequel is being brainstormed in my head...BUT most likely wont be released till 2018 around the same time i decided to start making the Red Suns story, hopefully all your questions were answered regarding the future of this story.**

 **Till next time Section 30 out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mewni's Storm

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Remnants of Nebula's Well

Chapter 8: Mewni's Storm

Confused...fear. Those were the only emotions i can feel right now, i opened my eyes and found myself laying on the grass in front of a building that looked like it had collapsed on its self. I didn't remember what had happened before or how i got here. I tried getting and but i struggled and fell back down; i was weak...but why. All i remember was riding over here with Romby and a storm formed. I don't remember anything after that and it confused me. I looked behind me and saw a fire in the distance caused by the lighting strikes. The fire put fear in my heart, i don't know why but...it rubbed me the wrong way' when i see fire i see...death. I looked next to me and saw Romby who was out cold. I ran next to him shaking him to try to get him up.

"Romby get up..." He kept shaking him...nothing; i got more worried by the minute hoping he wasn't dead.

"Romby come on we need to get out of here" I finally managed to get him up, he got up and rubbed his...head? or crystal Head i don't know what he calls it.

"Princess are you ok?"

"I'm fine Romby do you remember what happened?" He shook his head standing up

"Are you ok Romby...any bruises that need kissin?" He looked at me shocked

"HEHE I'm just messing with you, but come on we need to find shelter and soon" We both looked at the approaching storm that typhoons. We ran in the shed next to the collapsed building hoping this could last. Romby looked at the collapsed building.

"Star that's it! that's were the Nebula's Well is under the ruins!" I looked at the fallen building and remembered it. Its were we fought Eclipsa...this is where my father died. I looked at Romby who already knew what i was thinking.

"I know its going to be difficult, but we need to make sure the area is clear before heading back home.." I gripped my wand and stood up

"I need to go by myself, you keep an eye on the storm"

"Princess I'm going with y-"

"Please...I need to go by myself...'' Romby looked somberly at me and nodded

"Ok..but make it quick ok?'' i nodded and walked out and approached the ruins, as i got closer more memories came back. I remembered what he said to me before he died...the look on Marco's face. I don't blame Marco for his death, i know he wasn't going to kill him. It was that _BITCH_ Eclipsa who did it. I stopped in front of the building looking at it, the wind blowing my hair and relaxing me. I always found the wind to be peaceful, it calmed me down when i was mad and brought me hope when i was sad. I walked out around the ruins and found a door to the bottom floor and i entered. I found myself in a damp a cave. I lit up my wand so i could see where i was going. The storm was getting louder, it only warned me that i had little time to check the area. I looked around an saw no one...until i heard a voice call my name...a female voice.

"Star" I jerked around trying to find out who said it

"Who said that?'' Silence fell around the room. I saw a glow in the distance, marco always said 'don't go towards the light' I never knew what he meant but this light seemed harmless. Once i was close enough i saw what it was.

"The Nebulas Well'' I turned around and saw a tall women walk up to me. I pulled out my wand put she placed her hand on it...shutting it down.

"How did you-" she place her hand on my shoulders

"My...you look just like your Mother its shocking" She stepped closer and i could barley see but i noticed she had long hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" She stepped back into the shadows

"The more important question is why are you here?" I walked back

"You think ill just tell you why I'm here" She nodded

"You need to trust me, after all I'm _family"_ I was shocked hearing that

"Shocking isn't it?" She spread her arms open and two orbs formed at her fingertips

"The amount of knowledge hidden from you is worrying...but you'll see them someday" She started to...disappear

"What's happening to you?" I said in frightened tone

"Don't be afraid Star..you and i will meet again" She walked up to me and kissed my forehead but i couldn't see what she looked like because the light from the well was fading as well.

"You remind me of myself curious, loving and...powerful, just be careful with it you might do more damage than good sweetie" I nodded

"Well time for me to go; as well as you star...the storm is close by...and with it... _Fire"_ she disappeared leaving me scared to death. My wand turned back on and i made a break for it. I ran out of the ruins and saw the storm close by

"Princess we need to leave now!" Romby ran to the horses nearby

"Come on!" I bolted to the horse and we rode off to Mewni. At the back of my head i still wondered who that lady was, she said we are family but she didn't explain which side of the family. She obviously knows about the wand and is clearly a butterfly...but i didn't see marks an her cheeks. It really bugged me not knowing who she was...but she said we would meet again..right?

"I hope so" I thought

 **Thanks for reading**

 **till next time Section 30 out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Warriors of Mewni

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Unknown

Chapter 9: Warriors of Mewni

I slowly opened my eyes and felt drops of rain hit my face. I looked up and saw nothing but clouds, rain and lightning, hearing mumbling next to me i look to see Lesa sitting on the ground. I noticed once i looked around that i was in a jail cell with Lesa and tom who was sitting up and playing with sticks.

"Good to see you're ok dude" Tom said

"Ah you're up welcome home Marco" Lesa said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Lesa were are we?" i groaned sitting up

"I don't know some kind of room, they put us in here when we were out"

"What..who?" she glared at me

"The Red Suns" I instantly remembered what had happened before i ended up in here. Lesa was in a pissed mood i think anyone who was looking at her could easily see. A guard walked up and opened the gates. Lesa glared at the guard not saying a word.

"You're all being requested to be seen...follow me" I got up with Lesa and tom following behind me. I noticed Lesa was quite but her steps held noticeable weight to them like if she was...scared of something or someone. We walked into a room, i looked around and saw 4 knights and some armored mewmans; i was guessing they were rebels of some kind. The knights looked at us and we approached them with chains being put on our hands so we couldn't attack or anything, not like i even thought of it though. Lesa stepped in front of me and tom, i walked next to her.

"Lesa...relax...remember what our mission was, we did it now we need to find a way out of here; just don't do anything that will provoke them" The knights walked up to us

"Pftt..please Marco they wont hurt us" Lesa glared at the knight in the middle

"So this is what you've become...rats in a hole hiding from the ones protecting you" She walked up to the middle knight. The Mewman rebels tried to pull her back but she gave a glare at them as if she was saying 'touch me and you die' the guards backed away.

"So go ahead and confirm my theory...take off the helmet so i can see who I'm talking to" The knight looked at me and shook his head

"Why bring her into this?" The knight asked me. Lesa stepped back and was shaking her head

"...No...no it cant be" The knight took off his helmet and it revealed to be...Kalex. The other 3 knights took off theirs; i was in utter shock but that was nothing compared to what Lesa was feeling. Alex, O'Bryan, and jess...the Knights of Mewni. Lesa pulled out her sword an proceeded to stab Kalex out of rage but Kalex stepped right and caught her hand mid attack. The guards ran up and punched her in the stomach causing her to collapse to the ground. I ran to her making sure she was ok. The guards walked up to me and i felt rage and anger take over. I grabbed one by the throat and Tom brunt the other one alive. I held the guard by the throat and i lifted him into the air and threw him across the room; after that Lesa got up and i ran next to her.

"You ok?" She shook her head before they shot chains on our arms, the weight was to great and it caused us to kneel to ground. I tried to get up but the weight was incredible.

"Lesa can i explain myself before you start stabbing people" Kalex said

"NO you bastard; do you know how much hell you're causing on Mewni" Lesa yelled trying to stand up but failing

"Lesa that's our home...they took it from us!"

"So how did you get those Mewmans to help you if you want them gone?" Alex walked up to us

"They want the butterflies gone from Mewni and a new Ruler; we want to bring back Senaz its a win win situation" Lesa glared at him

"Your doing it all wrong Kalex, there's a better way to do this" I said grabbing his attention

"Marco listen to what i have to say..." He kneeled next to me

"Security through authority. Justice through order. Happiness through Power" At that moment i could tell he was explaining his beliefs and motives.

"Give up your ideals of freedom and embrace those ideals...freedom is a lie. Only a strong power can protect you from what's coming...I'm not your enemy. My methods might be unusual but my end goal is to protect Mewni from its worst enemy...itself" He got up and walked in front of me leaving me dumbfounded. His words stuck to me as if they were explaining his future empire's code or belief or anthem. But a sudden feeling of rage filled me. I stood up filled with anger not caring about the weight of the chains; i could see Kalex was looking at me...impressed.

"Your way of thinking is dark, your lust for power and slavery, you haven't seen or met the light. You're sick...what this dimension really wants is a great leader that will unite us all against the powers who divide us and be one with the lord and work with him to restore peace here...and everywhere" I stood there waiting for his response. He only glared at me.

"And that is our problem...you fight for what seems like peace behind smoke in mirrors" The weight of the chains caught up to me forcing me to collapse to my knees. The storm outside grew bigger and the wind knocked out all the lights. The knights put there helmets back on.

"Tell the group to meet up with the remainder of the rebels we'll meet at HQ" Kalex said to Alex, he nodded and the rest of the knights took everyone else leaving the building. Kalex kneeled next to Lesa who was glaring at him.

"Remember what my dad use to say when you used to feel alone" Lesa looked at him somberly

"Yeah... he would say 'Whenever you feel alone...look towards the stars...because no matter where you go...they'll always be there'" he nodded with a tear sliding down from his face

"I still think about him sometimes...i wonder what would've been different if he were alive" Lesa said

"I always think about him...he's with us both" Lesa glared at him and he noticed

"I wish things could've been different...I'm doing this to bring back Senaz...for all us" Lesa didn't say a thing only looking at the ground

"You're still my heart...always" He got up and left

"Marco.." I turned my head to Kalex

"Remember what we discussed...the fire..." He said walking away leaving me confused. I looked at Lesa who had tears sliding down her cheeks. The chains disappeared after awhile, I helped up Lesa and we walked outside to two horses left behind. I shared a horse with Lesa while Tom got on his.

"Hey you think she'll be alright?" I looked at Lesa who didn't say anything

"I hope so tom..." We soon made our way to Mewni caught in a storm.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till next time Section 30 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Problem

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni castle

June 7, 2019

Chapter 10: A Problem

I entered the castle hoping Marco would be there as my mom saw me and ran towards me. My mind was racing with what was going on with that storm and what it could mean for Mewni.

"Star where were you!? you've been gone for hours" I walked past her and looked out the balcony to see the storm growing in power. I gazed around the distant trees in an effort to see Marco.

"STAR!"

"WHAT MOM!" Mom walked up to me and was visibly angry

"Star i don't know what is wrong with you but-" I turned and saw Marco running in with Tom and Lesa, i ran toward him and hugged him as tight as i could.

"Marco are you ok" He hugged me back and kissed my head

"Could be better" I heard Lesa explaining to Mom what had happened to them. I heard what they found and what the Red Suns did to them. Marco walked over to Moon to talk. I saw Tom who had been and has been really quite lately and its kinda bothering me. So i walked over to him.

"Tom are you ok you've been well...not you" He looked at me and sighed

"Ok...don't tell ANYONE star ok" I nodded...what he was going to tell me must've been really important if he was acting this way.

"I...had a vision when i was getting Marco a yesterday it was vivid so i didn't care...until the red suns took us and put us in the cell; i saw the vision more clearly...star i saw marco die" My heart skipped a beat when he said 'die'. I looked at him hoping he was gonna say something like 'Ha i was joking' or something like that. But all he did was hung his head

"I'm sorry star.. maybe we can prevent it but i don't see how we would-"

"How did he die" I mustered out. He looked in shock

"Star do you really-"

"Tom...just tell me..." I felt tears coming down my face. I didn't want to know but if i could save him...i just hoped tom was wrong and saw someone else.

"He-"

"Tom come on we need to go the storm is coming!" Marco yelled. Tom looked at me

"Ill tell you later...i just hope i saw something else" I nodded and walked to Marco until Tom grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Star...keep an eye on him just i case I'm right cause whether you know it...he can either save or destroy Mewni" I looked down and nodded before he let go and walked with me to Marco. Marco grabbed my hand and we walked behind my Mom heading into the meeting hall. I looked at Marco was just looking forward walking...i could tell he was thinking about something. I looked behind and saw tom wave as he walked through a portal heading to the underworld.

"Don't worry about him he's just checking on something" I looked at Marco

"Marco...what happened to you guys back there" I looked at me and kept walking

"Alot...i just need to clear my head" We walked up to the meeting room, Mom looked at me and Lesa

"Before we discuss further plans...i would like to talk to Marco alone" Marco let go of my hand and sat down in front of Mom; he looked at me and smiled.

"Ill be ok star.." I walked up to him and hugged him whispering.

"Be careful" I walked out of the room and spotted Lesa sitting down on a chair outside of the room. She looked sad...angry...confused...i didn't know she had mixed emotions on her face. I sat down next to her and waited till they were done talking. She looked at me in confusion.

"you know why she's talking to him right?" I looked at her and shook my head

"Its about Eclipsa...i think it is" I was more intrigued than confused.

"Why would they be talking about her" She looked away and sighed

"I don't know but he said her name when he was out in the cell" I got up

"Why...did he say anything else?!" She shook her head making me more pissed than before. I looked at the door that lead to the crystal room...where she was.

"She's a manipulator physically and Mentally...especially mentally" I glared at her

"How do you know" She stood up and walked toward me glaring harshly

"Because she's a Butterfly...and an evil one at that" She walked away but turned to look at me

"I have a bad history with your family...I'm hoping you're different, there's alot about Eclipsa your mom doesn't want you to know and especially her connection with magic" I looked at my wand staring at the star in the middle.

"I know I've fought her before" Lesa scoffed

"If you think that was her full power...you haven't begin to scratch the surface...if you have questions just go talk to her"

"You wont tell my mom?" Lesa shook her head

"They're gonna be in there for awhile, plus Romby has to meet up with Omni" Lesa walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder

"Don't be like your past family...be different" She walked away leaving me to my thoughts. Whatever was going with Marco Eclipsa was going to tell me

"One way or another"

 **To start it off I'm sorry for being gone for so long I've just been occupied with school and my life in general, I've decided that i should post a chapter every weekend until Thanksgiving and Christmas break were i will be able to post more frequently, I've also considered on continuing the Hero Gone Rogue story but focusing on more of the aftermath of the story and other characters but wont be till later down the road. Kingdom of Sol has been more of a disappointing story in my opinion and might end up being scrapped...maybe but for now I'm going to continue the story as much as i can. And for a huge group of people who've been asking about the future of the story and the sequel and Prequel i will give some details regarding the two. First off the Red Suns story i fully intend to write starting next year, i know it wont get alot of readers because it wont feature Marco or Star AT ALL but I'm hoping people will give it a chance cause i have some cool ideas for it. Secondly the Sequel, it is being brainstormed by me and my cousin who is also gonna co write for the Red Suns story. We have a couple ideas but i can confirm that it wont be focused around the Butterfly family as much as my current stories but will be more focused on other aspects which some of you might be able to guess by Kingdom of Sol's end. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fate Has Plans

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni castle

Chapter 11: Fate Has Plans

I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Lock it behind you" I lock it and sit down in front of Moon who was staring at me

"Let me see your arms" I looked at her initially not understanding what she meant. She looked at my arms and i remembered what she meant; i pulled my sleeve down to reveal my arms with the purple veins. They hadn't grown much since i last saw them.

"There growing huh?" i asked moon who was to busy looking at her arms and mine to answer my question

"Marco i don't know what to make of these marks, i thought they were a sickness spreading through our body...but its not" I closed my eyes and recalled all the times i heard voices echoing in my ears.

"Have you heard voices talk to you before...even if you were alone?" I looked at moon, she looked at me and sighed

"Yes...happens almost every day" i stood up and started to pace the rooms

"Great not only do we have to worry about this stupid voice in our head but the up rise of the Red Suns...again!?" i punched the wall next to me in anger. Moon walked next to me and put her purple covered hand on my shoulder.

"Marco...you can leave this isn't your fight" I looked at her and shook my head. As much as i wanted to leave i just couldn't get up and leave star and Mewni like that...right?. Moon walked away and sat down calmly breathing in and out as is she just ran a marathon

"Queen Moon as much as i would love to go to earth...this is my home and its wars are my wars" I sat on the ground still looking my arms. I need answers and the only person that those answers are Eclipsa.

"I need to talk to Eclipsa maybe she knows something about this" I saw moon give me a sly brow but didn't say anything. I got on my feet and sat down on the chairs again, there was silence in the room...enough to here the murmuring outside, the sounds of clanks of the knights roaming the halls and most importantly Star's voice...her voice is what i kept thinking about.

"Marco" I looked up at her ignoring what i was previously thinking

"Yes...Queen?"

"Do you know the Red Suns true motives?" I looked at her taken back by her question. 'were did that come from' i thought.

"They want back there land...Senaz they call it" Moon rubbed her head clearly stressed by everything

"Ugh...just...ill figure out a plan sometime tomorrow on how we could 'negotiate' with them if we can" Moon said in a tired voice almost like it was hurting her just thinking about it. Moon looked at me and that's when i was able to see the tire in her eyes, the pain, the loneliness. She resembled something that was once full of life and purpose and who ever she was now was just a corpse. Moon couldn't do it much longer without someone to help her out, then river came to mind. Id forgotten him...the outgoing and loving king...that i had killed. Star never blamed me for killing River but at times like this...i do blame myself. I don't regret what i did just i wish i could've saved River. I looked at moon.

"Ill think of something moon...you get some rest" I got up and walked toward the door

"Marco i-"

"No...ill take care of it...please" She nodded as i walked out the room relieved that she had least could get some rest before having to deal with all of this fiasco. I walked out and looked around the castle...no one was in sight. I sat down on the couch in the resting room and stared at the butterfly painting showing different symbols on it. I sat there and thought something i wasn't able to do for along time...think. I felt at peace for a awhile, all the weight of the world and the war lifted off my shoulders, my mind. I was able to feel and see what was really going on in my life, the path I've chosen and could never return from. I called up Jackie just to check on her and how everything was going.

"Hey Jackie" I mustered up a smile and waved, i instantly noticed a mark or...bruise on her eye when she answered. She didn't look like the Jackie i grew up with

"Marco! its so good to here from you" She smiled but i could tell it was a forced smile like she wasn't trying to alert me or anything

"Eh Jackie what happened to your eye"

"What do you mean?" now i knew she didn't want me i know

"Jackie the one on your left what happened to it?" She stopped smiling and looked at me

"Marco nothing happened probably another skateboarding accident i didn't notice" She pushed it off

"Jackie...i know that's not what happened-" I was cut off seeing the huge hand mark on the end of her neck, seeing it built up an incomparable anger i haven't felt in a long time; Jackie the look on my face and covered her neck with a scarf despite it being summer.

"Jackie i wont ask again what the HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Jackie looked stunned by the sheer anger in which i spoke.

"Marco i...i.." Jackie put her hand on her face and began crying softly, i instantly felt a plunder of worry and fear. I was more than determined to find out what happened to her.

"Marco something happened...but i don't know who to tell" Jackie muffled between crying.

"I know you probably have more to worry about than me right now"

"Jackie no I'm here for you, you're my best friend let me help you" She nodded before wiping her eyes

"Last night when i was walking home from Janna's i was...was..."

"Robbed?" She shook her head

"Hit?" She shook her head.

"Kidnapped?" And again she shook her head. I couldn't think of anything else, until i put two and to together. The hand mark on her back and the bags under eyes...she was raped. I looked at her and started to tear up.

"...Jackie was it...no" She started to bawl out again before answering

"I was...raped!" She yelled. I couldn't believe what i had heard, i looked at her but she wasn't crying she just had her head down.

"Jackie...who was it?" She looked at me

"I don't know... i called the cops and they're searching for him but as far as they know it was a robbery" I gripped my fists wishing i could just teleport there and kill the son of a bitch myself.

"Jackie did he-"

"No...nothing happened he just kissed me and did...alot but not what your thinking"

"Jackie i-"

"Marco i have to go but ill call you later...bye" She blew a kiss at me and hung up. I don't know what the kiss was about and frankly at the time i didn't even notice it, i was to stuck up on what had happened. I texted her saying 'if you need me to come i will in a heartbeat Jackie..i'll always be here for you' I put the phone down and plopped down on the couch and just...did nothing for what seamed like hours. I got up to see that it was dark and i remembered that i was going to visit Eclipsa before going to bed. I walked towards the crystal room and saw that it was cracked open. I thought maybe Rhombulus forgot to close it or something so i didn't think much of it. I entered and saw Eclipsa...frozen. I pulled out my scissors and formed my own make shift wand a trick star taught me back on earth before i went "rouge". I melted the diamond until her head was free. She looked at me smiling as if she already knew why i was there

"Why hello there Marco" I glared at her and stopped in my tracks.

"Eclipsa...good to see you" i lied but i wanted to get back on decent terms with her if i was gonna get what i needed from her.

"Marco don't lie...didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie" She said with a deceptive tone

"I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here because they're questions that you are going to answer" I sat down on a broken crystal chair and looked at Eclipsa.

"I trusted you Marco and you betrayed me...how does that make me the bad guy"

"Because you had other plans then what you told me...and you killed River" Eclipsa somberly smiled at me making me more enraged than before.

"My plan was always to kill the high council for what they did to me...and revive my daughter so i could try to make amends with her but clearly you don't support reunions" I gripped my fists and breathed in heavily trying my best to conceal my anger.

"And River well...he was going to kill you so i helped you"

"I know you miss your daughter but all of this wasn't worth it...isn't worth it plus you cant bring people back to life" Eclipsa frowned

"There's a way...i just haven't figured it out yet"

"Eclipsa you CANT bring people back to life" She snickered at my response

"Oh Marco if you only knew-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out finally shutting her up

"I didn't come her to talk about your dead daughter, I'm here because your fucking with my mind and i want you to stop" Eclipsa was taken back by my sudden burst, she was quiet for awhile.

"OHH now you don't wanna talk?"

"Marco let me see your arms"

"Why?"

"LET ME SEE!" It was my turn to be taken back by her outburst. I looked at my arms and slid up my sleeves

"Mhm"

"What?! What do these mean?" She glared at me

"Its the dark magic spreading within you, although its growing slowly indicating that there is conflict in your mind" I kept staring at my hands guessing of all the ways this could hurt someone if not controlled.

"How did i even get this?"

"I don't know i got mine from my wand and using dark spells, maybe you got it a different way"

"Is there a way to stop it from growing?" She shook her head

"Not that i know of, but the dark magic if strong enough can make you do things you don't want to do" I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden and had to leave.

"Seems like you have a connection with it but your obviously not able to control it...yet" i got up and put my gloves back on.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yea...Eclipsa i wish i could help you but i cant help you wont help yourself, let the past go...for Mewni and of not for your home than do it for your daughter" She smiled at me

"Marco i made my choices long ago but you know what they say' You either die a Hero or live long enough to become the villain' This quote applies to you especially. I felt a sharp pain in my head but i pulled out my make shift wand and pointed it at her

"Remember that quote...could end up saving your life" she said smiling before i crystalized her again. I thought about the quote' how could this save my life...only unless i become the villain' I shook my head again accepting if i die i die a hero...not a villain...but this could be just her again...planting her seeds.

 **Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed**

 **Till next time section 30 out!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Fear Within

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 7, 2019

Chapter 12: A Fear Within

Grass...for miles it continued. The wind blew across my face calming me down and behind me stood a castle while it definitely wasn't Mewni the familiar surrounding area said otherwise. I didn't know where i was or how i got here but i was pulled towards a bright light coming from an object on the grass on top of the hill. It glowed a bright grayish blue and reminded me of someone...but who. I walked up the hill, as i made my way up there felt a sharp pain in my head. Soon i was seeing things...people walk past me, i couldn't tell whether this was reality or a dream; whatever it was i was determined to get to the glowing object. I saw my mom walk past then Tom, Janna, Jackie,...my dad. All people i knew from family to friends until i finally reached it. It was...a wand but nothing that I've seen before the design of it was peaceful...but had its own monster and human touch to it. It was indescribable the edges and curves to it told a story. I reached down to grab it but as soon as i was inches from it the wand flung away from me. I jerked my head towards its direction and saw a hooded man looking down. I couldn't see his face but he had a red hoodie and black jeans...not usually the choice for knight armor. He turned my body toward him feeling much tension between us...like we've had a history together whether that be as enemies...or friends. He looked at me and took off his hoodie revealing his face...and the purple veins that engulfed his arms and up to his neck. He pulled out the wand as t transformed into the opposite of what it was before. Now it was black with streaks of red and purple running across it and the handle covered in purple lines. Just looking at it gave me the chills; i could feel the emptiness, the hatred...the fear within that wand. I looked at his eyes, a sudden wave of memories rushed through my head like a flood. All about the man in front of me...Marco. I looked at him, he squeezed the wand and i realized my surroundings had changed. The grass was dead the sky turned into a red crimson color as the smell of death and fear filled the air. There was destruction everywhere; bodies, fallen buildings, and the swords sticking up from the ground with blood covered on it. I looked around my fear rising...'what had become of my home'. I looked at Marco tears welling up in my eyes.

"WHYYYYYY!" He looked at me emotionless. He took a step sending wave of fear toward my heart and looked at the wand

"She...she told me to...I've become...what i must...FOR MY HOME...FOR MY PEOPLE!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!...what about us...please Marco stop...its not you, its whatever she made you to be" My heart was filled with fear, my knees trembling and head pounding i tried to walk toward Marco taking small steps.

"This...is my empire my home and _NO ONE_ is going to take that away from me...even you" He pointed the wand at me his eyes now a shade of purple. I stood still hoping he would change his mind.

"Marco please just...come back to me, i need you" i cried my voce cracking through out those words. Again...his emotion unchanged...unfeeling. He closed his eyes and murmured something to himself. A sudden light shot up in the sky and stayed there for what seemed like gathering energy.

"Good bye Star..." I looked at Marco than to the light now shaped like an eclipsed moon shooting towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the light to engulf me...to end me...nothing...but emptiness...silence. I opened my eyes to see my...bed celling. I looked around and saw my room the same i left it after i went to bed. My headache went away and i got up rubbing my head.

*Knock, Knock* I heard knocking on the door and a voice.

"Hey star you up?" Marco's voice. I felt relieved to hear his voice again. I walked up to the door but collapsed...i couldn't feel my legs or my feet.

"Star! you ok!" Marco yelled trying to open the door before he rammed it open ad found me on the ground and for a split second...i saw his eyes turn from his chocolate brown to a disturbing shade of...purple reminding me of the dream...or vison whatever it was. And next to him in his hand i saw my wand...or the wand i saw in the dream...the peaceful one that shined gray. He ran towards me helping me up.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He was in a panic but the only word i could muster out was.

"Wand" He looked at the wand

"Oh yeah your wand kinda just flew at me and was shaking alot...so i tried to fix it by showing moon but once it transformed into this...it stopped." I sighed in relief glad he didn't just take it, but it also made me worry...since the wand is an extension of your memories and emotions...was the wand transforming into that the cause of my nightmare...i could only guess for now until i spoke to him about it later.

"Now answer me...are you ok?" Marco said leading me to the bed.

"Yeah I'm...ok" Marco glared at me

"Star i know you're not ok"

"So why ask the question?" Marco smiled

"You got me there" He layed me down on the bed and covered me

"What are you doing we need to go" Marco looked at me confused and pointed outside

"Go where, its like 2 in the morning" I looked outside and saw the moons, the darkness of the night sky. I sighed and looked at Marco.

"So why were you UP at 2 in the morning?" Marco was visibly nervous

"I...couldn't sleep" I knew that wasn't the answer but seeing as how i didn't tell him what was wrong with me its only fair i don't force him to tell me whats wrong.

"Ok...well you can sleep with me come on ill make sure your fast asleep" Marco chuckled

"What about you princess?"

"Just you being here helps me sleep...it'd be better if we both helped each other" Marco smiled

"Ok star you win but you snore like your dad so don't be surprised if you wake up with duck tape on your mouth" we both laughed as he climbed in bed. I gave him a kiss as he held me around my waist relaxing me 100 times more. Marco kissed my neck and cheek before saying

"Goodnight star" I smiled and kissed him back

"Goodnight Marco" I held his hand as his arms held me tight almost as if i were going to leave him. But i was to tired to worry and fell asleep fast knowing he was watching me...protecting me.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till next time section 30 OUT!**


	13. Sad news

Id like to begin with I'm sorry, I've been gone for a long time and i haven't been able to write as much star chapters as i wanted and i just wanted to do something new and i felt in motivated to write them. I have so many ideas and stories i wanna write for so many different shows and games and I'm weighed down knowing i have to complete this story i made. So I'm sad to announce that Hero Gone Rouge and Kingdom of Sol are being cancelled as well as all future projects regarding the universe of the story, i might continue them in the future but as of right now i have so many ideas and plans for stories, I'm already working on one right now called Split fates a story me and my friend created se tin the my little pony world. While I'm not a fan of the show myself i was able to come up with an interesting enough story to motivate me to write it and rn i think its doing ok. I hope everyone can understand were I'm coming from. I'm not done with the story I'm just putting it on a backburner till I'm ready to continue it...till then keep an eye out because i have alot of ideas for plots that i plan to release in the near future. Its not good news but I'm not going away from writing just changing it up

Sorry an hope yall can forgive me

Merry Early Christmas to all of you


	14. The Return of Hero Gone Rogue and Sol

The Return of Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol

The probability of me continuing these stories was slim to none but HEY here i am. I am going to finish kingdom of Sol and might do 5 to 7 more chapters of Hero Gone Rogue. I feel like once i start something i should finish it. You guys still message me asking if i'll ever continue both and it shows how much you guys love the story so the least i could do is finish it. Ill be working on the next chapter for Kingdom of Sol and ill be focused on finishing that first before any other story so expect chapters to be released through out the summer. As for Hero Gone Rogue that'll be more of a 'if I'm not busy with Kingdom of Sol' type of release schedule. As for other things after kingdom of Sol i cant say for certain yet. I might continue Divine Metal or i might hang up the towel on writing for now. Its a fun experience but i just don't find the motivation sometimes to keep doing it to be completely honest with you all, but i do plan to try my best for kingdom of Sol. You guys have made my fanfic experience a great ride and i wouldn't trade it for anything, if this is my last go out with a bang!

-Section 30


	15. A Cause With No Effect

Ch13: A Cause With No Effect

Unknown, Mewni

June 9, 2019

The clouds covered all of Mewni like a blanket, they were dark and fast but intimidating moving with purpose. I got up and headed inside our HQ in the caves on the outskirts of the Mewni Castle. I walked in and the first thing i always see is the reason i fight for my home...a bright red sun. The Knights of Mewni fighting for there home and people that were taken from us by force.

"Kalex!" I turned around hearing my name being called by Ajax one of the Knights of Mewni, he's a great warrior specializing in heavy combat. Slow moving but packs a huge punch, he's pretty much the tank of the group. "Your not going to believe who showed up" He looked at me with a surprised expression in his face. I followed him to the entrance of our HQ, Thousands of people joined our cause once we showed them who we were they surprisingly knew who we were. Lucky for us they were rebels who wished to have the throne replaced and taken from Butterfly control, and all they needed was a leader to guide them...and that's were i came in. I walked past Alex another one of our Knights. He's more of the balanced type of fighter not focusing on one certain aspect of combat, he's known in the group as the strategist. O'Ryan was next to the door waiting for us. O'Ryan another member was the aggressive but silent one, he's always quiet but when he's pissed he lets you know about it. His fighting style is focused on speed and acrobatic combat using all of his energy on short bursts of combat. "You didn't tell him, Right?" O'Ryan asked Alex. "No i think he should see this for himself, after all they didn't end there last encounter on a good note, question is how did she find us?" Hearing speak confused me...what was it they wanted me to see?. O'Ryan signaled me to open the door while speaking to Alex. "Well its not a surprise she is one of us" I opened the door and was meet with a slap across the face.

Ajax and O'Ryan snickered "Yeah i probably should've warned you about that" Ajax said. I looked up and saw Lesa standing there with an expression that said a thousand words that weren't so pleasant. Lesa was another one of us, here fighting style was abstract though, unpredictable but effective...she was also someone i would lay my life for...and a childhood friend.

"Lesa!? How did you find this place" She walked in ignoring my question. She sat at the nearest table and put a letter in front of her.

"Lets have a talk Kal" I nodded and sat across from her. Alex, O'Ryan, and Ajax all sat down. "Been awhile huh?" Lesa looked at me confused. "Since we all got together" Lesa shook her head "Its a shame we fight on opposite sides, your fighting a losing battle Kal" Lesa grabbed the note and tossed it at me, i picked it up and looked at the front, it read 'Mewni Postal, To Kalex Sol From Queen Moon'. "What's this ?" Alex asked. "An invitation...Queen Moon wants to negotiate" I looked at her not surprised at the slightest. "When" I asked Lesa. Lesa got up and stood next to me. "Well if you opened it you'll know" She began walking away before i grabbed her hand. "I'm not trying to start a war, I'm trying to take back our home that was wrongfully taken from us...you're fighting for the same family that took it from us!" Lesa glared at me jerking her hand away. "If your father knew what you were doing would he approve? Ask yourself that" I stood up walking towards her. "He said to protect each other and our home, I'm fighting for our cause" Lesa walked up to me pissed. "You fight for a cause with out an effect, if you win no good will come from it...i know you want Senaz back...but please all i want is peace after living a lifetime of death. I lost you once" She grabbed my collar and rested her head on my chest. "I don't want to lose you again...not again...please you matter to me to much...you're all i have left" She walked away and i stood there not knowing what to do our say. I looked at the invitation and it read June 10. I looked at Alex. Despite always having an emotionless face had a shocked expression.

"What's the move Alex?" He looked at the note in my hand and then looked at me. "As much as i might regret saying this later, this choice is up to you." I looked at the note and played all the possible outcomes in my head. I agreed with myself...I'm going...all of us are going.

"We're all going...this my be our last chance to get what we want without bloodshed". Ajax shook his head. "Coming from the guy who tried to assassinate the Queen" I glared at him. "I didn't! It was a message...that the Knights of Mewni have returned...i knew Lesa would've caught it" I turned around and held the note close, i didn't want to go to war but if i needed to i would've...but the note gave me another option. Senaz was my home not there's my father fought to protect it and father like son i'll be damned if it was taken from us. Ajax, Alex and O'Ryan all looked at me...they had my back and throughout the toughest times they always did what they had to do to succeed. Knowing that I always felt at ease. "We leave around dawn, everyone sleep well tonight" I walked to my chair at the end of our HQ and watched as my people prepared for peace...and War.


	16. Meeting of Time

Kingdom of Sol

June 10, 2018

Ch14: Meeting of Eras

"Star i just noticed that huge planet in the sky is that Mewni's Moon" I asked star who was riding on cloudy around her room, Lesa left to give the Red Suns a letter but whatever it was star didn't know, it was confidential between Lesa and Moon. She wanted to know but with Moon working practically 24/7 star didn't want to ad more stress on her and i was told to keep it secret from as meeting those who tried to kill her mother might end in a fight. "I honestly have no idea, its something i never noticed like i knew it was there but never bothered to find out" Star said walking next to me on the balcony. She placed her hand on top of mine and admired the planet...moon that was the most prominent object on Mewni, Lesa walked in the room and layed down on star's bed but remained quiet. I asked star to get me my hoodie that was at that was hidden in the castle, so me and Lesa could talk for a bit without interruption. I love star but it was important that i stay focused on the situation, Star bolted out of the room and i walked Lesa to my room and locked the door behind me. "How did it go" Lesa sat up straight eyes glued to the floor, "Well...he took it i don't know his answer yet". I rubbed my chin and thought and asked myself. 'If we went to war...would we win'. I pushed that question back hoping it wouldn't come to that "Marco" I looked at Lesa. "They're prepared for war...i mean he said he doesn't want war but i know if it comes to it he wont back down". I stood looking at her keeping my lips shut listening. "Alex...Ajax and O'Ryan were all there...still the way i remember them" A tear came streaking down her face, i wiped it off and kneeled down to her. "Keep your attention on the task at hand...i know you missed them but they clearly want something we cant give them" Lesa looked at me and began glaring. "What do you mean you give them it then what's the point of negotiating with them" I stood up. "To see if we can compromise, obviously we cant give them al of Mewni but we might be able to give them some land" Lesa stood up and walked to the balcony i had in my room, this was hard on her she having to fight against the group that is all she has left of her past. "Lesa...let the past go...if you keep thinking of the past you'll stay there" Lesa punched the wall and started quietly swearing "That's were i want to be...back before those stupid Butterflies came and ruined everything...we were finally winning against the Regime, there was going to be peace once and for all" She walked next to the bed and let her tears hit the floor. "And now here i am fighting against the group i was a part of" I walked in front of her. "Your fighting for peace...and whose to say they wont want a compromise this conflict may be over sooner than expected, you could go visit them without the fear of being caught up in war or death you just...need to stick with us for awhile longer"

Knocks on the door ended our conversation, Lesa wiped her tears and i opened the door to a hoodie being launched at me full forces sending me back a few feet. Star walked up to me and stared me down "Why was your hoodie so hard to find!" I snickered and stood up. "You fun playing hide and seek with the hoodie" I said before getting punched in the arm "It took me almost 10 minutes to find that stupid thing" Lesa smiled and walked next to star. "Remind me to never try to hard in hide and seek with you...might end up dead" Lesa and Star started laughing, it was the first time I'd seen Lesa truly smile. "Marco and Lesa with me, Star Romby needs you with Eclipsa" Moon said, i turned around and saw the fear in her eyes immediately. "Wait Mom why cant i go with you Marco and Lesa?" Moon didn't answer and kept walking to the throne room. "Star listen to Moon ok i'll see you soon" Star nodded, i hugged her and kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" In her ear before i left with Lesa. I could almost feel Star's gaze at the back on my head as i kept walking to the room. Lesa eyed me as we walked to the throne room, "Romby will keep her busy, if anything happens she'll be safe Marco". We arrived at the throne room, where moon was sitting down rubbing her head. "Moon you ok" Moon groaned in response. I walked up to her and checked her forehead...she was burning up with fever, probably with being stressed out but she shouldn't be working in her condition. "Moon you have a-" Moon got up and let down her hair, i couldn't help but gaze at it...it looked just like stars hair long and straight. Lesa walked behind her and began to braid it which surprised me i didn't know she knew how to braid hair. "I know Marco, I'm not in the right condition to be working or stressing but if i don't who will lead our kingdom its only a matter of time before more threats arrive, star and I need to be ready for them" Moon was deep in thought after that, her words were confident but the tone in which she said it told me something else...she was tired of this all the threats, the wars and especially the stress it puts on her. I came here hoping to bring star back to earth but i thought of something else. "Moon...if things don't work out here...i would like you and star to come with to earth" Moon opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Marco i-"

"No moon, if things don't work out you are coming back to earth with star...don't you realize the amount of stress you're putting on you're self, you're not going to be able to keep going like this...star needs a safe environment to grow and learn as a person...but she also needs her mother. If you stay here with her she'll only grow up in fear and anger" Lesa finished braiding her hair and moon returned to her throne next to river's, Lesa walked next to her and grabbed her hand. "I think Marco's right, you should go there" Moon eye's began tearing up. "But this is our home, not just mine and star's its River's home too". "But wouldn't River want you to be safe rather then dying for pieces of land" Moon looked down. The door opens, i turn around and see them walking towards moon. Lesa stands in front of Moon, the Knights of Mewni take off their helmets and kneel in front of Moon in which I'm able to get a close look at them. I forgot their names all except Kalex. The other three have short straight hair, but Kalex is the only one with medium length hair the covered his eyes. He stood up and put his hair in a bun and took 5 steps forward. He looked at me as i walked up to him "Nice to see you again Marco, hope everything is well" I shook his hand and nodded "Likewise" Lesa walked behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you came here Kalex, nice to see you're not completely incompetent". Kalex smiled and shook his head, "I have alot of my Dad, but seems my Mother's kindness kicked in" Moon stood and approached them, me and Lesa stood aside. "Kalex i presume is you" Kalex nodded. "From what i hear this is your home, and you want it back. Now as you know i cant just give you everything but I'm willing to give a piece of land that Lesa picked out" Kalex looked at Lesa. "I found our home...were we used to live, took me awhile to find it but i did" Kalex was speechless. "If agree to our terms the land is yours, i see you as a formidable threat but also a reasonable one and for that i thank you for taking the time to speak with us, we talk more about it in the meeting room follow me Kalex" Moon and Kalex walked towards the meeting room where their were knights around it incase the talk doesn't end as planned. I looked at Lesa who seemed at peace and was chatting up the rest of the knights, i sat down on in front of the throne and was thinking until i heard a voice in my head...again and again i heard...her.

"Don't rest yet sweetie...danger arrives in the shape of two eyes one with anger and one with hate these encounter will reveal your ultimate fate"...but i couldn't tell who...was it Eclipsa messing with my head...or...Mewni...the more i thought about it...Mewni was all that came to mind.


	17. White Cloak

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 10, 2019

White Cloak

I entered the room with Romby, he closed the door behind me and locked it so no one could in...or that's what I thought he did, kinda hard to see with his snake arms covering everything. I crossed my arms, i wanted to go with Marco we haven't spent a lot of time recently he just got back and he's always with my Mom or Lesa working. I shouldn't complain...he is doing this for me and my mom after all, but its still sucks. "Star can you uncrystalize her for me" I looked and saw Eclipsa embedded in crystal. I pulled out my wand and uncrystalized her, her head flopped on the crystal and she took a huge breath.

"Oh...Hello star how are you sweetie" I looked at Romby as he walked to me. "Ok can i freeze her again?" Romby sat down. "No star we need to interrogate her apparently there's another butterfly that's still alive according to Lesa" When he said that i couldn't help but sigh. "Another problem...great" I walked up to Eclipsa and pointed my wand at her. "I'm sure you know how this works, you tell me what i want and i don't freeze you and push this rock over" Eclipsa smiled. "You definitely have my dark humor, ok sweetie i'll tell you but you have to keep it a secrets of those knights" i put my wand down and eyed her. "What knights?" Romby stood up. "Well i guess i have to tell you, Marco , Lesa and Queen Moon are having a meeting with the Knights of Mewni to discus peace between them" 'So that's why i couldn't go,' I just sighed knowing my anger would've gotten the best of me if i saw them. "Sure Eclipsa i wont tell them now tell me everything". She smiled and nodded her head. "Well there isn't much i can tell you in all honesty, she has a special attribute though. Once killed she can return to her body but it takes years before she's fully alive again" I groaned, romby stood up and walked next to me. "So she's invulnerable"

Eclipsa shook her head "You can kill her but she'll return if she desires to". I looked at romby then back at her. "How come modern butterflies cant do that?". Eclipsa grinned "Well the ways of the old butterflies were a lot different then us...there were no wands, the magic was embedded within them and they had to find it to use there full power; the wand now is like a gateway for the magic to flow through but because of that our magic isn't as strong as theirs". I walked away from Eclipsa in thought. "So if i tried...fighting her i'd-"

"You would die..." Eclipsa said with no emotion or guilt. "You would die, Marco would die and the only one who would stand a chance against her is me and why would help my captives." I looked at her to see her glaring at me with death emitting from her eyes. "And she's coming...she wants the new butterflies to perish to make way to the old butterfly ways...Butterfly Kingdom while known as Kingdom of Sol...and you...and Marco...your mother will be nothing but the dust she steps on-" I let my anger get best of me and slapped her with my wand. "If you think i'm just gonna let her just take whats rightfully ours, you've got another thing coming...she's going to have to burn me into nothing but air before give up!" Eclipsa laughed "She can do that too" Romby stepped in between us. "How do you know all of this?" Eclipsa looked confused. "You mean you cant hear her voice" when she said that i just thought she went insane. "Hear what!?" Eclipsa hushed me "Marco can hear her im surprised you cant" A knight came running in. "Sir Rombuhlus we have an issue, an unknown woman covered in a white cloak is assaulting the throne room" Eclipsa smiled "Well she's early" I hit her again before crystallizing her, romby grabbed my arm. "Head to your mother and warn her" I nodded and ran to the meeting room, i could smell the burning cloth and the screams of knights and fighting in the distance 'no...no this...this cant be happening'. I quickly open the door and see mom speaking with a presume to be one of the knights. "Star what are you-" "Mom someone invaded the castle a woman covered in white cloak, Eclipsa said it was Mewni" The knight bolted up and look at me in the eyes with disbelief. "Mewni!?...i knew she'd come back but...not this early" He began exiting the room before mom stopped him. "Kalex do you know her?" Kalex looked back and nodded "She's the reason i'm alive today...and if she's really here i have to see her. He ran out and i followed along with mom. We arrived there to see Marco, Lesa and the Red Suns fighting...a woman in white cloak. It was pretty clear she was winning the knights were battered up, Marco had bruises everywhere and Lesa was in complete rage. Lesa slid avoiding of her blast rays and kicked Mewni sending her back which gave time for Marco to pull out his sword and attempt to finish her off. "MARCO NO!" Kalex yelled and i looked closely and saw Mewni smiling the hood covering her eyes...and my heart dropped. Marco went in the kill, Mewni's wings burst open impaling Marco in the chest and stomach. I stood helplessly and watch as her frozen ice wings killed...him. He looked at her and whispered something.."im sorry Mewni" He fell on his back and was bleeding out. I ran to him as fast as i could as the rest did there best to hold her off. I fell next to him and started crying. "MARCO LOOK AT ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK, DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE JUST KEEP THEM ON ME!"Marco grabbed my arm trying to get up. "No Marco you cant you have to lay for a bit ok, im going to heal you but you have to keep your eyes on me ok" His chocolate brown eyes filled with tears looked at me...but i couldn't look back at them" I hummed to him as the noise of fighting filled my ears to were i couldn't here myself humming...but for Marco thats all he heard...was my humming...and my voice...and my skin...my love. The healing spell was working but...it wasn't going to save him it was just going to give me enough time to figure out a way to help him. He grabbed my hand

"He...help them...i'll be f-f-fine" I looked back and saw everyone badly hurt and most of the knights were out...it was only Lesa, Kalex and Mom fight her now. "They...wont win...we...can't...just...keep...her busy" I looked at Marco and he looked back...i knew he had some plan going on, i healed him as much as i could before laying him down at a safe distance from the fight. "Star...be careful" I looked at him and nodded. "I promise" I stood up filled with anger and charged into battle not knowing if we'd win or not...but fueled with the will of protecting my family, Friends and my kingdom i found the confidence to fight back...for now.


	18. Broken Wings

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 10, 2019

White Cloak

I entered the room with Romby, he closed the door behind me and locked it so no one could in...or that's what I thought he did, kinda hard to see with his snake arms covering everything. I crossed my arms, i wanted to go with Marco we haven't spent a lot of time recently he just got back and he's always with my Mom or Lesa working. I shouldn't complain...he is doing this for me and my mom after all, but its still sucks. "Star can you uncrystalize her for me" I looked and saw Eclipsa embedded in crystal. I pulled out my wand and uncrystalized her, her head flopped on the crystal and she took a huge breath.

"Oh...Hello star how are you sweetie" I looked at Romby as he walked to me. "Ok can i freeze her again?" Romby sat down. "No star we need to interrogate her apparently there's another butterfly that's still alive according to Lesa" When he said that i couldn't help but sigh. "Another problem...great" I walked up to Eclipsa and pointed my wand at her. "I'm sure you know how this works, you tell me what i want and i don't freeze you and push this rock over" Eclipsa smiled. "You definitely have my dark humor, ok sweetie i'll tell you but you have to keep it a secrets of those knights" i put my wand down and eyed her. "What knights?" Romby stood up. "Well i guess i have to tell you, Marco , Lesa and Queen Moon are having a meeting with the Knights of Mewni to discus peace between them" 'So that's why i couldn't go,' I just sighed knowing my anger would've gotten the best of me if i saw them. "Sure Eclipsa i wont tell them now tell me everything". She smiled and nodded her head. "Well there isn't much i can tell you in all honesty, she has a special attribute though. Once killed she can return to her body but it takes years before she's fully alive again" I groaned, romby stood up and walked next to me. "So she's invulnerable"

Eclipsa shook her head "You can kill her but she'll return if she desires to". I looked at romby then back at her. "How come modern butterflies cant do that?". Eclipsa grinned "Well the ways of the old butterflies were a lot different then us...there were no wands, the magic was embedded within them and they had to find it to use there full power; the wand now is like a gateway for the magic to flow through but because of that our magic isn't as strong as theirs". I walked away from Eclipsa in thought. "So if i tried...fighting her i'd-"

"You would die..." Eclipsa said with no emotion or guilt. "You would die, Marco would die and the only one who would stand a chance against her is me and why would help my captives." I looked at her to see her glaring at me with death emitting from her eyes. "And she's coming...she wants the new butterflies to perish to make way to the old butterfly ways...Butterfly Kingdom while known as Kingdom of Sol...and you...and Marco...your mother will be nothing but the dust she steps on-" I let my anger get best of me and slapped her with my wand. "If you think i'm just gonna let her just take whats rightfully ours, you've got another thing coming...she's going to have to burn me into nothing but air before give up!" Eclipsa laughed "She can do that too" Romby stepped in between us. "How do you know all of this?" Eclipsa looked confused. "You mean you cant hear her voice" when she said that i just thought she went insane. "Hear what!?" Eclipsa hushed me "Marco can hear her im surprised you cant" A knight came running in. "Sir Rombuhlus we have an issue, an unknown woman covered in a white cloak is assaulting the throne room" Eclipsa smiled "Well she's early" I hit her again before crystallizing her, romby grabbed my arm. "Head to your mother and warn her" I nodded and ran to the meeting room, i could smell the burning cloth and the screams of knights and fighting in the distance 'no...no this...this cant be happening'. I quickly open the door and see mom speaking with a presume to be one of the knights. "Star what are you-" "Mom someone invaded the castle a woman covered in white cloak, Eclipsa said it was Mewni" The knight bolted up and look at me in the eyes with disbelief. "Mewni!?...i knew she'd come back but...not this early" He began exiting the room before mom stopped him. "Kalex do you know her?" Kalex looked back and nodded "She's the reason i'm alive today...and if she's really here i have to see her. He ran out and i followed along with mom. We arrived there to see Marco, Lesa and the Red Suns fighting...a woman in white cloak. It was pretty clear she was winning the knights were battered up, Marco had bruises everywhere and Lesa was in complete rage. Lesa slid avoiding of her blast rays and kicked Mewni sending her back which gave time for Marco to pull out his sword and attempt to finish her off. "MARCO NO!" Kalex yelled and i looked closely and saw Mewni smiling the hood covering her eyes...and my heart dropped. Marco went in the kill, Mewni's wings burst open impaling Marco in the chest and stomach. I stood helplessly and watch as her frozen ice wings killed...him. He looked at her and whispered something.."im sorry Mewni" He fell on his back and was bleeding out. I ran to him as fast as i could as the rest did there best to hold her off. I fell next to him and started crying. "MARCO LOOK AT ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK, DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE JUST KEEP THEM ON ME!"Marco grabbed my arm trying to get up. "No Marco you cant you have to lay for a bit ok, im going to heal you but you have to keep your eyes on me ok" His chocolate brown eyes filled with tears looked at me...but i couldn't look back at them" I hummed to him as the noise of fighting filled my ears to were i couldn't here myself humming...but for Marco thats all he heard...was my humming...and my voice...and my skin...my love. The healing spell was working but...it wasn't going to save him it was just going to give me enough time to figure out a way to help him. He grabbed my hand

"He...help them...i'll be f-f-fine" I looked back and saw everyone badly hurt and most of the knights were out...it was only Lesa, Kalex and Mom fight her now. "They...wont win...we...can't...just...keep...her busy" I looked at Marco and he looked back...i knew he had some plan going on, i healed him as much as i could before laying him down at a safe distance from the fight. "Star...be careful" I looked at him and nodded. "I promise" I stood up filled with anger and charged into battle not knowing if we'd win or not...but fueled with the will of protecting my family, Friends and my kingdom i found the confidence to fight back...for now.

"Kalex!...you fight but why...wasn't this our ultimate goal...to restore my kingdom, to bring me back and fix what they destroyed?" Mewni spoke as she flung a huge ball of energy at Kalex who cut it in half with what looked like ease. I kept my distance waiting for the chance to strike while Kalex and Mom kept her busy."Yes it was and thats what im doing!...but i expressed to you that no conflict nor war should take place" Kalex stopped fighting and slowly walked toward her, Mom looked at him in disbelief and all i could do was sit back and watch. "Kalex What are you doing?" Mom yelled at him to no response." Need not to worry Queen Butterfly...she wont...she cant kill me" Kalex stood right in front of her."Mewni...we're so close...i was negotiating the terms to get our land back...why did you attack" Mewni looked at him...a look filled with love, fear...but most importantly Darkness, now that she was still i could see that her eyes were black covered in...purple...marks...Eclipsa."I was pulled here...it called me here...i have no control nor resilience to stop...no matter how much i try" Kalex looked back at Mom. I ran out and charged at Mewni." Kalex she's dark magic corrupted her mind, ECLIPSA PUT THAT MAGIC THERE!" I jumped up in the air and charged my strongest Narwhal Blast to the point to where the wand was shaking, and for a moment everything seemed calm...slow...i saw Mom, Lesa...Marco...and Mewni but not Kalex...he...wasn't there. At that moment i felt a hand grab my wand and aim it down, my wand fired down causing me to propel up. Before i hit the ceiling i felt arms grasp my stomach from the back...it felt familiar and warm...whoever it was hit the ceiling and as we descended they turned around and hit the floor...still holding me. I fall over and from the corner of my eye i see...Marco laying next to me."Star...Eclipsa...had noting to do with this...Mewni is being controlled by Dark Magic...you cant stop her but I can" He pulls up his sleeve and reveals the signature dark marks with purple lines that Eclipsa has. Mom ran over to help me up making sure i was ok, Mewni tried to blast me but Kalex redirected it and tried holding her hands yelling her name to try to break out of her trans...but all i saw was Marco's arm. "Star i dont have much time before i end up like her...and that may be our only hope" I helped him up and shook him."MARCO ARE YOU INSANE! IM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Mewni threw Kalex aside as Lesa and Mom headed over to hold her off. Tom ran down the hall and entered the room and began assisting too. "Star thats our only hope, you need to head back to earth with your mother in case i fail" I grabbed Marco's shirt, at this point i was trying my best no to cry or lose it. Tom locked her in a golden coffin,"This should hold her off for now...but she's freaking powerful this thing wont keep her locked forever" Everyone headed towards Marco was kept his down."Marco please tell me you have some sort of idea or anything" Lesa said half panting. He looked up and smiled...but it wasn't full of happiness or joy...but of determination and sadness."Yeah i do..." I grabbed him by his shoulder,"No you don't Marco, we can leave together we can find something to stop the darkness within you you don't have to...to die here" Everyone stood quiet and looked at Marco."Marco...what is she talking about" Tom said walking towards him. Everyone looked at his arm and saw the dark magic building up. Everyone stood quiet,"I know...its not the smartest but...time isnt on our side...i can stay here...hold her off long enough to evacuate the kingdom...for you all to go to earth to live to fight another day!". Tom walked slowly back. "Marco...your right eye...is black. I looked...he was right and seeing this...shattered my heart to million little pieces...my whole world...my whole body...just went numb and all i could do now...is accept that...Marco is dying." Like i said i don't have time", he opened a portal with his scissors and looked at everyone."He's right...we should take this chance to escape...maybe he'll defeat her but for now we need to guarantee star's safety, even if there is no kingdom to rule star is still important to defeating Mewni" Mom said holding my hand."Me and Lesa will stay behind...this is our home and if it goes down we go with it" Kalex said grabbing Lesa's shoulder. "Tom, Star and Queen Moon...you guys are the only hope we have to stopping her...this portal leads to my room" The coffin began to break."Go before she gets free" Tom walked up to him and hugged him"You better make out of here alive...even if you are a mindless killing machine" Marco smiled and patted his back. Mom walked up to him and kissed his head."You have no idea how much i appreciate what you've been to us and especially star...i wish i could help...and if you survive...i promise you i'll find a way to fix you...even if i have to travel to the deeps of darkness and i'm sure i speak for star too" Marco hugged her."Thank you Moon...please...make sure you take care of my parents for me ok...you're getting the break you deserve after all" Marco well up with tears."I just wish it was on better circumstances" She said before entering the portal to. I walked up to him and i could do was move my mouth but no words were spoken."He hugged me and all i could do was hug back and cry...cry for what felt like ages."I love you" All i heard was an explosion...screams from Lesa and Kalex as Marco threw me in the portal...and the last i saw was his face...filled with tears but both his eyes...black and his face filled with darkness...then nothing but the sight of his ceiling. My Mom, Tom and Marco's parents all were yelling at me...probably asking me questions or trying to awake me from my trans...but i heard nothing; i only felt. loneliness, grief, sadness...and my while to live gone...even now i still wonder what they had said.


	19. UPDATE: guess who's back

long time no see eh? Finally got a good computer so i can return to writing now(for good) I know i've been gone awhile and many of you still pm me asking if i ever will come back and as you can see i have and will. This update will address what i have in store for my following stories that i intend on counting.

-Hero Gone Rogue

Technically this story ended long ago but before i went into hibernation i was doing mini stories that took place between Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol. I do have a few(like 2 or 3) stories in the works for it but after that i will officially click that Completed tab on it and end the story there and new comers who have finished it can read Kingdom of Sol the sequel to Hero Gone Rogue speaking of which.

-Kingdom of Sol

My incomplete sequel that I kiiiiiiinnnda left on a cliffhanger(sorry about that) that i have every intention on completing. I did plan for there to be a sequel to kingdom of sol taking place around a decade after it but the odds of that happening are pretty low because i had planned kingdom of sol ending with Marco(sol) becoming the ruler of the Mewni dimension hence the name Kingdom of Sol and in the sequel code-named "Hero Gone Dark" or "The Age of Sol" Star with her crew would return to liberate Mewni and save Marco. BUT. I have another ending in mind that in my opinion would make it more impact-full, fulfilling and emotional. While it'll be the end there is a possibility of a sequel taking place but with a mostly new set of characters and plot but still in the timeline of Hero Gone Rogue which i like to call the "Sol saga".

-Seeker; A;7

During my absence i was able to play the masterpiece that is Nier: Automata one of my favorite games to date and an experience that i will never forget. I have a draft for a story with unique characters locations and plot that while is in the timeline of Nier isn't depending on it. i wanted to tell a really mind provoking story that i hope will bring laughter and tears to the readers. I worked about 3 months on just setting up the events and the world never mind writing it. The first chapter wont be released for awhile but i promise by the end of April it will.

That's it for now once i finish up Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol i will be focusing on Seekers while maybe setting up more SVTFOE stories. Thank you for those who kept in touch with me and waited for my slow ass to finally come back and i promise to finish those stories with a bang

so until next time

SECTION 30 OUT!


	20. Chapter 20: Darkened

Kingdom of Sol

Echo Creek

July 11, 2019

I forcefully opened my eyes not wanting to be welcomed to my mind's thoughts as i look at the clock next to to check the time.'7:30 huh?'. I got up and stretched hearing a few bones pop and crack, i emerged from the bed with the little energy i had left and went to the bath room where tom was already up and arguing with the shower because i wasn't hot enough. He turned around acknowledging me and smiled."Morning Star glad to see your up this early usually your in bed till the afternoon" Like i needed him to remind me of the state my mind was in, only reason i didn't just freeze him was because then id have to get my wand...which i had no idea where it was. "Whatever, i hope you know the shower doeskin speak" i approached him as he fiddled with the shower." Yeah i know but its frustrating! its like taking a shower in a pool of ice" I touched the water and it was boiling hot."Look why don't you just take a shower AT YOUR PLACE?" I looked at him awaiting for his smart comeback...but his head just bowed down and he shook it."Because...huh...if i left i'd just feel like i'd be breaking Marcos last request...to stay here look after his family and most importantly you" my mind went blank and i could hear is my voice saying Marco.'Marco Marco MARCO MARCO MARCO!' I looked at tom filled with anger."That wasn't his last request...how could you say that!" Tom kept his head down and didn't move an inch."Star...i understand you...still have hope and that's good but...then darkness was taking control fast...its been a little over a month...i don't think when we find him...we'll find _HIM_...you know what i mean...and i don't want you to witness that...i mean look at the state that your in, you don't eat, talk, anything you just sleep and grief imagine what would happen if you saw him" I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him the air and stared at him for what seemed like minutes. What did he expect to happen...Marco was...everything to me...friend, lover, my party buddy, my Nacho partner, my helping hand, my logic whenever i would loose control...my...everything and now he's...I can't...accept that he may have turned into something...someone else."Star" Tom broke me from my temper and i released my grip. I looked down at the bathroom floor...that belonged and only belonged to Marco. "Im sorry Tom...i know you're still...into me in a way" His head slowly looked at me with a blush expression."But...even if i do lose him...my heart will always belong to Marco even-" Tom covered my mouth with his warm hand softly covering all that was supposed to be said."I'm not here because of you...im not here because im in love with you...im here because i promised Marco i'd protect you and his family...im here because he sacrificed himself so we could fight another day...i have every intention of finding him...corrupted or not it's still him...are you going to give up because all seems lost, thats not the star i remember. Even if its years from now we are going to fix him...and if we can't...we'll find Eclipsa and she if she knows how" He headed out of the bathroom and stopped at the door to my room."Get yourself out of the dirt and look on the bright side...there's still hope" He closed the door and until i hear his footsteps fade...i exhale. Even if we do find her...Eclipsa what's to say she's gonna help us. Even if we did somehow convince her...is Marco beyond saving? I headed down stairs were my mom and were making breakfast and was messing with the TV. I saw Mom look at me twice and stare at me like she had seen a ghost and well she wasn't in the wrong for her reaction. "Hey...Mom sorry i was...been like this lately" She hugged me without saying anything and i couldn't help but embrace i return. I felt nothing but warmth cover my body and tight embrace...a mother's embrace. I looked up to see her with tears in her eyes

"Good Morning Darling" She smiled and kissed my forehead...well half my forehead and half messy hair looping over my head. Ms and Mr Diaz greeted me and i sat down at the table and fixed my hair as Tom came down stairs. "Wow didn't expect to see you down here, got sick of laying down" He sat next to me and began eating his breakfast. He couldn't go back home as many of the portals were offline since we left Mewni but...i honestly think he's lying about that and the reason he's still here dealing with me is because Marco asked him too...none the less for better or worse im glad he's here; whether it's because i might need him to save Marco or just having someone my age around is nice im...ok that he's here. "Yeah I thought enough is enough...eventually im going to have to get up and face whats ahead...its only of time before we head back to...salvage what's left" Tom chewed and looked at me. "Eh im just glad your up and well at least working, we're going to need you when we head back" Mom sat across from tom and cleared her throat. "I'm not in no rush to head back Tom, we need some sort of plan to work with. Just bargaining in and fighting wont work when we don't know what we're dealing with here". Tom got up and washed his dishes while he was speaking with Mom about something. I was focused on Marco and what became of him, if he really was corrupted with dark magic and if Kalex and Lesa were still alive. The consensus was Mewni definitely won and was successful in taking back her kingdom, But whether it was hers to rule or not was not up to us. All i was concerned about was the people of Mewni...and Marco. "Alright if you think it'll work Queen Moon" I look up at Tom who's head down mostly thinking. Mom stood and looked at me. "Star we have something that might work in taking back our home From Mewni...but we have to find Kalex" I looked down at my wand the one thing i hadn't let go since losing Marco. "What about Marco?" Tom looked at and sighed. "We have an idea for him too but...odds are" He walked over to me and gave a worrying smile.

"You won't like it"

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni

July 11, 2019

"Traveling for days does a number on your feet, how the hell are you still walking?" No answer. I look at the map and make sure we're heading in the right direction. "The others said they'd meet us in Section 33 just outside the castle am I correct?" Nothing but a nod. I look at the bigger than life trees that tower over us as if it was hiding us...covering our tracks. The leaves fell from such great heights and spun along another as if they were dancing. I pulled out my sword and i saw my self in the reflection...and of course i saw that damn eye that glowed a bright Red with little lines of red traveling across my eye. I don't know how it got there but i do know that whenever im in combat i space out sometimes...and when i come too i see nothing but a pile of bodies and a stinging pain in my right eye. I feel a nudge on my arm. I look and see it...what was once a beacon of hope and power...now ruled by darkness and fear the Mewni Castle was in sight as well our last hope to defeating Mewni and her army of corrupted. But something still confused me...Mewni her self wasn't corrupted but her army was and unless you fiddled with dark magic (which Mewni doesn't) then you shouldn't be able to corrupted others. I saw figure begin to walk forward before i grabbed their hand stopping them. "Wait...are sure you want to do this. This is it if we fail here we lose" They nodded then tried to loosen my grip on them, i pulled them toward me and removed their hood that had been covering their pain. "Are you sure?" They looked at me and with motivation and purpose they said "Yes". I rubbed my hand across their face and cupped their cheeks. " If we don't make it out...i want you to know it's been an honor and blessing to have known you...if only we could've lived a peaceful life together" I chocked trying not to let my tears drop as my heart ached. I knew the odds of us leaving here alive were slim but everyone agreed this was the best course of action. If we attacked and failed...it just might inspire others to fight back to and hopefully win. "Just say it...just say it...don't miss your opportunity" I leaned down and kiss them on the forehead."I love you...Lesa" she hugged me tight and dug her face into my chest as to not show her tears. "I love you too...Kalex". These moments might seem worthless in the grand scheme of things but this was the last time i would be able to talk to her like this...because soon...we would begin the invasion on Mewni...and fulfill what Lesa had said father time showed her when star had taken her there years ago...the rise of The Kingdom of Sol


	21. Chapter 21: Mewni's Home

Kingdom of Sol

July 11,2019

Mewni Castle, Meeting Room

"Are the rebels planning an attack"

"If my scouts are correct yes my queen" I looked back at the board which displayed a map of the Castle and possible points of invasion. There was one area in the back of the castle were all the crops grew which was a weak point. I had already sent extra forces to guard that so it isn't really a concern for me at this point.

"Double up on security, implement martial law in the village I don't care if they disapprove of it and get me the boy...I need to see her" The Knight nodded and looked up at me with it's black covered eyes with purple lines...which I hated to see or even look at but until i can find a solution for it they remain that way. I didn't want to rule a kingdom in which all my followers were corrupted all except the people...but she made it so and for a time even had me under spell. I made my way to a room which i presume where all the prisoners were held. I look up to see the high commission all crystallized and a little down i see her mostly crystallized all except her head.

"Ah Mewni Dear how do you do?" Eclipsa said smiling. I sat down in front of her and stared at her smile.

"How can you smile at a time like this" I pulled out my hair tie and let my jet black hair loose.

"How can you not? You're queen now! After many years of Resting waiting and plotting you finally got what you wanted" I got up and stretch my body and limbs which were tight.

"I wanted to regain control and help bring back the old butterfly ways, dealing with you made that a whole lot more difficult. Kalex wants to regain control and revive the old kingdom of Senaz...which no matter how many times he says it I had nothing to do with...i made it clear i was fighting to regain control and to put Mewni back to its former glory, Star and her family will eventually return to regain the throne and now i have to deal with the threat of you escaping and using the corrupted state of the knights to overthrow me...I think that's reason enough.

"You corrupted the knights not me dear"

"A spell you taught me and eventually it almost over took me!" I sat back down

"The Spell doesn't make you corrupt, it simply pulls and uses you're inner darkness as power which is why you didn't remain corrupted. As for the knights it's just mind controlling them...using there fears as motivation to fight for you."

"And the boy?" Eclipsa's smile disappeared

"He's a different story entirely...he used dark magic which over time he got infected with it. Right now he's a husk...completely taken by the darkness inside him. If i were you i would keep him as close as possible...he's more important than you realize; I would even say he's the deciding factor of the outcome of all of this...one simple decision from him could cost you your kingdom." If what she saying was true...and with the tone of her voice...if he really is the deciding factor of all of this is my fate decided...was...father time right?. A Door opened and i turned to see him, in a black cloak with lightly plated armor underneath. With every step he took, every second he got closer...put fear and curiosity in my heart. He knelled before me and rose to look at eclipsa...with his black covered eyes.

"How are you Marco?" Her tone sounded different almost like a mother's.

"Fine" He spoke in an emotionless tone and turned to me

"You requested me your majesty" I stared for a second before answering him

" I just...needed someone to guard encase she breaks out" He nodded before stepping back

"Does he remember anything...at all" I looked at him and back to Eclipsa

"Not that I've seen...i came here to warn you of an emending battle with the rebels of Senaz" She smiled again and tilted her head

"So...you've come to me for advice" I walked up to her and glared into her eyes

"Not a chance, i'm just warning you soon if you unexpectedly are killed by a Red Sun that you know why" She snickered which soon began slight laughter. What did she find so funny about what i said, my rage was getting the better of me until i felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away from her. I turn to see Marco holding my arm,he let go and approached Eclipsa

"You really think those Red Suns can kill me...the only person that can defeat me here..." She glares and looks toward Marco

"...Is you.." She turns to me

"He...is extremely powerful on Mewni...now that his inner darkness has bonded with him he can now connect with his home and use the power of the crystals that power the Butterflies magic wand to his will. Which makes him already stronger than most of the past Queens...combine that with his knight training and his intelligence makes him the biggest threat to us...which is way its important he stays by your side if you intend on winning." He walked up to her not saying a word only his steps do the noise making

" Why are telling me this...if you and I fight for our own reasons" She looked at me

"As of right now yes...but down the road...we will see eye to eye its inevitable but whether we begin our partnership controlling the throne or deflated is up to you...i've been planing this for hundreds of years...he...the boy was not in any of the visions i saw...which is why we need him to succeed with my plan" I turn to Marco

" You can leave now" He bows and leaves the room as i put my hair back into the tie.

"What about this kingdom...you said it will eventually be called Kingdom of Sol...why" Eclipsa sighed

"That's the fate im trying to fight against...i don't know the exact details but...if Star is victorious in curing Marco...this kingdom will be under the Sol control...but by who i cant say" I begin to walk out as Eclipsa says her words of unappreciated advice...the advice i came to talk to her...the advice i knew i was going to get

"The Rebellion...will be her chance to find him...prevent that and you will win" I closed the door behind me...and smiled. For once i had an objective besides sit around and wait. While Kalex...will always be in my heart...his rebellion must fall. For the greater good of Mewni. I saw Marco standing next to the door staring forward

"Any orders your majesty?" He spoke with...as usual an emotionless tone. But i noticed he was staring at a picture of Star and her family. Is he remembering...or simply trying to regain his memories.

"Alert the knights of an impending attack and be on guard at all times" He nodded and began walking away...but as usual my curiosity got the better of me.

"Do you know who she is...the girl in the picture" He stopped and turned towards me...where i saw Marco and his corrupted self fighting inside him. But he answered bluntly

"No your majesty, although i do recognize her...a name nor memories appear of her" I walked up to him and hugged him...he reminds me to much of Kalex to ignore. He didn't move nor spoke he just waited till i was done.

"When you see Kalex...please don't kill him. There's a lot I wish to discuss with him...as well he could be an eventual ally...understood" He nodded and backed away

"You stay safe too Marco" He nodded and walked away while putting on his hoodie as the knights in the hall across cleared a path for him to walk through, a sign of respect in my day but here...it was a sign of fear. I looked as he disappeared into the hall and on to his own journey. I thought of the battles ahead...the amount of loss we will endure will be many...with star's intend on taking back the throne as well as Marco, Kalex with reviving Senaz, as well as who knows what Eclipsa's planing...but Marco has in own reasons for staying behind...he has is own intentions...what they are will always be unknown...until its to late. For now i prepare...for the Battle of Mewni...Senaz...and the Kingdom of Sol.


End file.
